Journey To The Past
by J.L. Dexter
Summary: What if your true past laid in the memories of another? Would you have the willingness to believe them or ignore your destiny? Ana's faced with her fate that lies in Jack's hands can she overcome the demons inside or be lost to them for good? JA & WE
1. What's On Her Mind

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't ever own, haven't got a notion to either! 

Journey To The Past

****

By: J.L. Dexter  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence, language and sexual reference.   
**Summary:** Jack's decided to take a break from raiding for a while, but the port he's docking in hold's more story than expected as Anamaria's past catches up with her and Jack. A letter from Port Royal arrives requesting Jack's presence and find out who is taking that long walk down the aisle.

---

__

Setting: 12 and 4 months after the events of 'Joy of the Hunt', our story opens with our ever famous Captain Jack Sparrow and his motley crew just finishing their daily raid…

Captain Jack Sparrow, Scourge of the Seven Seas, leaned against the port side of his ship, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he watched his crew retreat from the ship they had just raided. _Another day, another raid_, Jack thought happily.

The pillaged ship, a jolly good vessel shamefully named _The Incessant _was heavily laden with booty, plunder after Jack's own heart. 

Once all the spoils were retrieved, the crew of the _Black Pearl _made way back to their captain, their earnings in tow. Jack looked on at the captain of the opposing ship, a smirk covering his features.

"Cap'n? What's t' be done wit' th' ship, sir?"

Jack grinned as he stood to his full height, his face lighting up. 

---

The _Black Pearl _pulled away from the _Incessant_, Jack standing at the helm, a wide smile on his face. He could faintly make out over the sounds of the waves crashing against the hull, the shouting and threats being made by the other captain.

"Was that really necessary?" 

Jack turned to find himself peering into a pair of dark eyes that danced with mirth. _Anamaria. _

"Of course it was," Jack lied. Gesturing to the ship disappearing in the distance, Jack could see the scene very clearly playing before him. The crew of the _Incessant_ tied to the main mast. And the captain- tied to the figurehead flying nothing but his cloak and his hat with his trousers being suspended from the crow's nest flittering in the wind.

Ana chuckled at her captain as she lazily leaned against the helm's railing. "Only you," she stated as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well it was better than allowing them to feed the fish," Jack pointed out getting a nod in return.

Ana gazed out across the deck, her posture clearly showing that something was weighing heavily on her mind. Jack frowned. Perhaps she was just upset for the crew's actions towards the captain of the _Incessant. _The pirate captain quickly pushed the thought away; he had seen the laughter in Ana's eyes to his humorous ways.

He could tell something was bothering his first mate, but he also knew that she wouldn't come right out and say it. Oh yes, she spoke what was on her mind, only when it benefited her by going against Jack's orders. But this was different.

Using his fingers he counted off the problems in his mind. _She forgave me for sinking her boat. She's still edgy but fairing well about my past with the ladies'. She is me first mate and damn good one at that- and- she seems happy._

Shaking his head Jack gave up. He would just have to ask her. Abandoning the helm for a brief second, he moved to her side and allowed a hand to rest gently on her back. Ana shifted a bit under his touch, her body relaxing.

"Talk to me, Ana," Jack stated more as a demand than a request.

The dark skinned woman smirked. _How does he always know when something's wrong? _

Jack noticed her expression as she rolled her eyes. "It's in the way ye stand, love."

"Bloody lewdest," she accused kindly. "Are ye always watchin' me and studyin' how I stand?"

There was a chuckle as Jack answered, "Well, sometimes I just cannot help but to stare when I see a nice backside."

Ana swiveled around and gazed at him, a slight blush rising to her dark cheeks as he winked at her. "Pervert," she muttered under her breath as he drew her near. Ana saw Jack's eyes quickly sweep over the foredeck, a pucker in his brow.

The woman frowned at his actions, a sigh escaping her. This was one thing that bothered her. She cared for Jack, was attracted to him, possibly even loved him- but Jack, despite his past history with the women, was too cautious when it came to her.

It was okay for him to flaunt the whores of Tortuga; usually one on each arm, but he was afraid to even touch Ana. Sometimes she even caught him quickly avoiding her gaze when others were present and it pained her.

Some of the crew didn't pay a lick of attention because she was the first mate and they thought nothing of it when they were together- a captain and first mate were always together in some form or another. But Ana knew there were some that had their suspicions about her and Jack, but she didn't care.

__

Let them assume and stare and whisper, Ana thought bitterly. _It doesn't change how I feel._

Seeing Jack's continued search for any unwanted attention she touched his cheek and stated with sadness, "No one's here, Jack."

Jack looked back at her and studied her visage. "To 'ell with them," he said before kissing her fiercely. Anamaria pressed her open palm firmly to Jack's face bringing him closer as her nails raked softly down his neck.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach at his touch, a feeling that Jack could always ignite in her. Ana reveled at his gentleness; his tender caress making her skin prickle. The sensation was always the same. It left her wanting more even though she knew it wasn't possible.

A year was a long time, or at least Anamaria thought so, and so much could happen in those twelve short months. But even after the expanded period, the two were still together. Jack always came back and Ana's hope soared more and more with each passing day.

But still, not being able to be with him during the day was beginning to take its toll on her. There was always the nights, but Ana never stayed with him. It was too risky. A risk Jack wasn't sure of taking yet. 

Ana growled in frustration when Jack broke the kiss and pulled away leaving a whisper growing in her ears. "Wait for me in my cabin."

Numb from his touch, she deftly nodded and placing a quick kiss on his cheek turned and left.

Jack watched her leave a feeling of longing washing over him. He allowed a substantial amount of time to pass before yelling, "Gibbs!"

"Aye, cap'n?" The old sailor chirped finally.

"Watch the helm," Jack instructed as he left the elder man in charge of the _Pearl's _course.

Gibbs, who had seen the whole scene, just chuckled as he hummed happily to himself.

---

Ana stood at the far side of the room intently scrutinizing the maps tacked to the cabin walls. Her fingers traced over certain areas that had been circled or marked out- places Jack had been before, ports the crew had pillaged or towns that proved troublesome. 

She heard the door creak open and gazed over her shoulder to see Jack stumble in. Laughing to herself she returned her attention to the numerous maps, her eyes resting on one in particular.

"What are ye lookin' at love?" Jack questioned as he stood behind her, his eyes roaming the map as well. His gaze fell on a certain port that had been marked through several times, a frown gracing his lips. He knew Ana's stare was locked on the same port and he sighed.

"Where are we headin' to next? Tortuga or Port Royal?" Ana asked at last as she turned to look at him. 

Jack tore his gaze from the map. "I don't know yet, but when I do, you'll be the first to know, savvy?"

"Savvy," she replied, her whisper being muffled by his lips.

"So, are ye goin' to tell me what's botherin' ya?" Jack asked.

Ana absently chewed on her bottom lip. "It's just- well, I've wondered…"

Jack tilted his head. "About what?"

"Us," Ana stated in a low voice. "When we're alone, there's nothin' stoppin' us. But when we're out there, in view of others, its like _we _don't exist. And I don't think I can stand it anymore, Jack. Not being able to be _with _ye during the day 'cause you're afraid it'll give the crew ideas."

Jack looked perplexed and he could see the uneasiness in her stance as she stood before him. Ana was slowly beginning to let go and all because he had issues with trust. Having his own internal conflict, Jack remained silent causing Ana to grow nervous.

Unable to handle his silence any longer, Ana pulled away, her eyes glazed with sadness and signs of tears as she left him standing there. She just couldn't take the pain anymore, the pain of knowing Jack was ashamed of her. 

"Never mind Jack, I guess I was hoping for too much."

---

****

A/N: Ok, NO! This story isn't over! I know I've got a habit for one-shot's but this one is multiple chapters. Yay! Yes, it is short, and hopefully the later chapters will be a bit longer. Also, there is no telling how far I'm going to get with this simply because of everything going on at the time- but I'll do my best.

Thanks to Jackfan2 for the ending line- it really adds anticipation! 


	2. Nevermind, Jack

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't ever own, haven't got a notion to either! 

Journey To The Past

****

By: J.L. Dexter  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence, language and sexual reference.   
**Summary:** Jack's decided to take a break from raiding for a while, but the port he's docking in hold's more story than expected as Anamaria's past catches up with her and Jack. A letter from Port Royal arrives requesting Jack's presence and find out who is taking that long walk down the aisle.

---

"Never mind Jack, I guess I was hoping for too much."

Jack blinked as he felt Anamaria extract herself from his arms and walk away. "What?"

Ana didn't answer as she pushed past him. The presence of Jack's fingers gripping her arm stopped her as she stared at the floor.

"What are ye talkin' about?" Jack questioned.

Untangling her arm from his grip, she lifted her head. "Nothin'- its nothin."

"Well it obviously is something," Jack exclaimed. "There for a while we were doin' good, there were no problems, now out o' the blue you're sayin' its over? Surely there's a good explanation for this."

Ana glowered at him. "O' course there is, but I shouldn't have to explain anythin' to ye, Jack. Ye should be able to see the problem."

"I'm afraid I have selective vision Ana cause I'm failin' to see the _problem._"

Sighing Ana crossed her arms and said, "You're ashamed of me, Jack. You're afraid of the crew seein' us together. Ye worry they'll whisper and stare and gossip, but since when have ye cared about what others think of you?"

Jack searched her face, hoping to see the signs of a joke and found nothing but sadness and sincerity. He reached for her, his hands trembling, afraid she'd avoid him out of fear and anger. However, Ana didn't resist as she clung to him with her fists clutching his shirt tightly. 

"You're right, I do worry about the gossip 'cause ye can't be too sure of what people talk about these days, Ana, but I'm not ashamed of ye," Jack told her gently, one hand running through her hair with the other resting on the small of her back. "An' don't think for one minute that I am or will ever be."

Jack watched her reaction with amusement. "Dishonorable and guilty of a lot, but I'm not ashamed of any thing," he added reassuringly.

A small smile graced Ana's lips as she struggled to agree with the pirate captain. After some time, she nodded and dropped her head against his chest. "Jack-?"

"Aye?"

"I'm sorry," Ana whispered, a hint of teasing in her tone.

Jack dipped his head to look at her. "For what?"

Ana absently twisted a strand of his hair around her finger, her body propped up by his. "For joinin' your crew, for bein' bad luck, for havin' these feelin's for ye and-" she paused and glanced up a twinkle in her dark eyes. "For this." 

Her hand left his hair and came to rest on his crown as she pulled his head down to meet hers with his hands traveling downward, stopping on her hips as he drew her closer. Jack's lips parted hers briefly as he breathed, "If that's all you're sorry for, then I'm sorry you're sorry."

"No more hidin'?" Ana asked scrupulously.

Jack stopped his venture to gaze into her eyes. "Aye Anamaria. No more hidin'," he answered softly, his lips returning to hers.

"Ye know they might maroon ya if they find out about us," Ana said teasingly through a kiss.

"As long as they maroon me with ye and a bottle o' rum, they can dress me up, paint me pink and call me Jackie."

Ana laughed at the response as she stared up at Jack who smiled back. "Ye know, your whole face lights up when ye smile like that. I think I like it," Jack murmured into her neck.

His fingers caressed her clothed skin as he moved his hand up her side and under the arm she had around his neck where it finally stopped overlaying her wrist. Jack gingerly took a step forward and to his surprise Ana moved with him, neither of them paying much attention until they came to a sudden stop.

Ana, backed into a wall, pulled back as Jack's hands moved steadily underneath her shirt. To her, the closeness of Jack and his hands was a bit discomforting but- _this is what I want, isn't it? _she asked herself, the feeling of need and want surging through her veins. 

For so long all Ana could think about was being with Jack like this, but this wasn't the way. True to her word, it was what she wanted, but this- this just didn't feel right. She could feel his hands on her, his every touch full of lust. Ana silently cursed herself for what she was about to do, but if Jack truly cared, he would understand.

Ana didn't want his lust; she wanted his passion.

Jack trailed kisses down her neck as his fingers worked nimbly with her shirt, a growl of frustration rising deep in his throat. _Damn buttons_. His efforts were finally rewarded as he began to make progress. When he reached for the last button, something stopped him.

He lifted his chin to find himself gazing into Anamaria's eyes, her face drawn in regret. She instinctively reached out and dragged her hand across his cheek, his smooth skin waking her senses. His eyes narrowed in curiosity at her hesitation- at her dissolve. 

Jack saw her swallow and couldn't fight the urge to kiss the skin that rippled under the movement of her Adam's apple. A short gasp caught in Ana's throat as she felt Jack's hand- currently still under her shirt- rest gently under her ribcage as his other fumbled with the remaining button of her shirt.

__

This has gone far enough, Ana thought. She could feel the burning desire well inside her stomach compelling her to embrace the moment, but the last thing she wanted to do was end up in trouble for her own inability to stop herself.

Kissing Jack gently, Ana placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. His hands slid from their positions and dropped to her arms. With a questioning look, Jack took a step closing the distance between them. Ana held her hand up stopping him.

"Jack, don't," she pleaded softly. 

Confusion passed over the pirate captain's face causing Anamaria to smirk. _I don't get it, _Jack told himself. _One minute she's biting my head off for not being with her and the next she's stopping me because I am with her. I'll never understand women._

"Ana."

"Hush, Jack," she placed a finger on his lips silencing him. "Now just isn't the right time," Ana whispered while turning away, her back facing him as she re-buttoned her shirt.

She expected a protest; an argument of some kind, but one never came and instead of hearing a verbal complaint, she felt his hands grip her shoulders. Ana's fingers paused as Jack kissed the side of her neck, a scowl rising on her face.

__

He just can't take a hint, can he? Ana mused. She anticipated that he would start his advances again, and she agreed with her accusation as she felt his hands travel to her chest, his fingers swiftly skimming her blouse buttons.

Ana was about to turn and slap him when she realized something. Jack wasn't unbuttoning her shirt- he was re-buttoning it. She frowned as his hands gradually dropped to her sides. 

Jack tenderly kissed the top of her head and without another word, turned and left the cabin. 

Ana spun around sensing she was alone and cocked her head to one side as she muttered, "Now I wonder what _that _was all about!"

---

****

A/N: Yes, another short chapter I know. But hey, just as I promised, things got better and they certainly heated up. And they won't cool down anytime soon, I promise! (This chapter, a short dedication to Jackfan2, who is insistent about Jack and Ana kissing/moments/romance! So, here ya go, hope this suffices.)

****

Review Thanks: 

Jackfan2- Yes, yes! A review from you- but then again, you always review my stuff and frankly, I think you're crazy for doing so, but THANKS anyway! Luv ya!


	3. Coming To Port

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't ever own, haven't got a notion to either! 

Journey To The Past

****

By: J.L. Dexter  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence, language and sexual reference.   
**Summary:** Jack's decided to take a break from raiding for a while, but the port he's docking in hold's more story than expected as Anamaria's past catches up with her and Jack. A letter from Port Royal arrives requesting Jack's presence and find out who is taking that long walk down the aisle.

---

Sunlight streamed through an open porthole; the rays stagnant on a sleeping form eliciting a growl of annoyance in return.

Ana turned over, her black hair framing her face as she opened her eyes. Blinking rapidly she saw a shadowed figure staring back at her in her line of vision and instinctively swung her now balled up fist. 

There was a slight yelp of surprise followed by a crash. Ana, pulling the covers up with her, quickly sat up at the edge of the bed and looked to the floor where she was met with an amusing sight.

Captain Jack Sparrow, supposed famous pirate and notorious loon, laid sprawled out on the floor, his legs entangled with those of a chair. He was lying in a heap, the overturned chair awkwardly displayed beside him.

"Mornin' love," Jack started. "Though, this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Ana chuckled a bit before saying in the firmest tone she could muster, "Don't sneak up on me, Jack and it won't happen."

The pirate captain cocked a grin as he adjusted his position and rose to his feet, dusting away invisible dirt from his breeches. "Yes well, someone had to wake ye since ya missed the wake up call."

"Oh, did I?" Ana asked sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

Jack was about to add a comment of his own when Ana huffed, "Oh hush up!"

She slid from the bed, leaving the safety of her covers as she walked past Jack to a small dresser on one side of the room. Jack raised an eyebrow at what she wore as she walked past. _Now that's interesting…_he bemused. Absently, he lifted a hand and closed one eye, squinting as he positioned his hand with Ana's back. _I wonder if I could just-_

"I know what you're thinkin'," Ana said as she caught sight of the look on his face. "And the answer is _no._"

Jack's bottom lip puckered a bit rendering a sigh and a smile from Ana as she changed her shirt, her back facing him. A frown replaced the smirk on Jack's face as he squinted a bit trying to focus on Ana's back.

__

That's odd, he thought as he tilted his head. _Never noticed that there before. _He straightened his shirt and moved across the room behind the woman. "Ana?"

Slightly annoyed at the fact that Jack was still there she answered, "Jackie."

Jack ignored the comment as he lifted a finger to her back, his fingertip tracing a section of scarred skin, the white of the cicatrix sticking out against her brown complexion. "Where'd ye get this?"

Ana moved away and pulled her shirt down covering her exposed back. "That's none of your business," she answered defensively.

"Isn't it?"

There was a growl of warning from Ana as she motioned with her arm for him to turn around as she finished changing. "I just don't want to talk about it, Jack."

Jack shrugged. "Fine, suit yourself. But I will find out eventually."

"Not anytime soon," Ana tested as she smoothed out her shirt. 

Grinning Jack said, "One day."

"But not today."

Jack opened his mouth to make a comeback but found himself without one. Ana smirked knowing she had won. Leaning against the wall, she pulled her boots on and then stood up, an unsteady look on her face.

"Jack?" 

Her voice was barely above a whisper that caught Jack's attention. Steeling a gaze to her, he crossed his arms and propped himself up against the other wall. "Ana, love."

"We're not moving," she stated as she distinctly felt the calm beneath her feet. "Why is the ship stopped?"

Jack's eyes widened with a smile. "That's 'cause we're docked, love." 

"I thought ye said you'd let me know where we were goin' before hand," Ana pointed out as she glared at him.

Raising his hands in defense, Jack quickly pleaded, "Pirate!"

Ana nimbly snatched a pillow from her bed and lugged it towards Jack's head. The pirate captain chortled as he ducked her blow, his hands grabbing her wrists. "Now, now Anamaria, don't ye know better than to hit your captain?"

He leaned forward and kissed her, his eyes dancing with amusement. Ana relaxed as she brought a hand to his face, dispelling all his caution causing him to let his guard down. Jack let her go and ran his hands over her shoulders, his fingers playing with her shirt.

Without warning, Jack suddenly stumbled to the side. "Bloody 'ell, what was that for?"

Ana stood poised, the pillow in the air, her lips twisted in a feral grin. "For lyin' to me. Now be a good boy and stand still so I can hit ye again."

Jack shot her a 'your crazy' look as he spun around and fled her room. Ana chased him, the pillow in her hand yelling, "Come back here, Jack! Ye coward!"

---

Ana paused to pull her hair back as she crested the hold onto the deck. From the corner of her eye she saw Jack at the quarterdeck yelling out orders. Smiling to herself, she made her way through the crew to his side.

"G'mornin'" she greeted cheerfully, a smirk on her face.

Jack stared at her. "Oh now she says g'mornin', bloody woman," he grumbled.

Ana flicked him on the ear, her eyes fluttering in a roll. "Oh grow up."

The pirate captain looked at her, an incredulous frown upon his face. "I'm grown, thank ye very much. More grown than ye any how."

"And older," Ana supplied good-naturedly. 

Shaking his head, Jack said, "Yes, yes. And olde- wha? Now wait just a bloody minute- who says I'm old?"

Ana tapped her chin in thought before pointing to herself. "I do. Ye got a problem with that?"

Shrinking back, Jack sighed in defeat. "Not in the slightest," he answered leaning forward.

"Good, 'cause if ye did, I might be forced to hurt ye."

Jack quirked an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "Well _that _could prove interesting."

The dark-skinned woman laughed, her fingers sifting through his hair. "Has anyone ever told ye just how daft ye are?"

"Hmm, not lately, no."

"Then allow me," Ana stated, her voice a soft whisper. Jack grinned, sure of what was to come next as she leaned closer, her lips close to his ear. At the last minute, she reached up and pulled his hat over his eyes as she said in a singsongy voice, "You're daft, Jack!"

Jack staggered back and leaned against the railing, his fingers working to pry his hat from over his face. "What was that for?"

Ana tapped his chest. "'Cause you're daft," she paused. "And 'cause I felt like it. Lets just say it was payment for not keeping good on your word about our destination."

Grumbling, Jack shot her a look that Ana could only describe as being sincere. "Well, I didn't tell ye 'cause it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh?" 

Jack nodded his agreement and with a wave of his hand said, "Oh."

Ana raised a curious eye to him. "What kind of surprise?"

Gesturing to the bow of the ship he replied, "See for yourself."

Turning as suggested, Ana took in the scene before her, her eyes opening wide. Jack saw an expression in her eyes and frowned. There was anger, sadness and sorrow in the dark eyes as she continued to stare out.

"Jack," Ana whispered, her head slowly shaking back and forth.

An arm slid over her shoulders as Jack held her, his callused thumb running across her cheek. "Ana-"

He didn't get to finish as Ana pulled away and shouted, "Ye had no right, Jack Sparrow! No right whatsoever to be bringin' me here."

"Ana, listen to me. Ye promised to let go of your past, this is the first step," Jack objected.

She had promised, but in her own time. Ana could feel her rage building up but convinced herself that Jack was only trying to help. She closed her eyes, a breeze of nostalgia washing over her toying with the loose strands of her hair.

Jack squeezed her shoulder gently and gave her a slight nod before leaving her; his present attention turned to ordering the crew to finish docking. Ana watched him momentarily then lifted her gaze to the small town that lay ahead.

Port Maria.

---

****

A/N: Another short chapter- in fact, I think they are going to stay a bit on the short side, my apologies. So much for this note- it's a tad short in itself. ^_^

Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed. (I know, I didn't thank you each individually, but I do appreciate all the reviews.)

-J


	4. I Promise

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't ever own, haven't got a notion to either! 

Journey To The Past

****

By: J.L. Dexter  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence, language and sexual reference.   
**Summary:** Jack's decided to take a break from raiding for a while, but the port he's docking in hold's more story than expected as Anamaria's past catches up with her and Jack. A letter from Port Royal arrives requesting Jack's presence and find out who is taking that long walk down the aisle.

---

"Cap'n," a short, bald headed man meandered up to Jack, a hat in his hands. "Cap'n sir, the ships done dock'n, what be th' orders?"

Jack looked the man up and down before stating, "Shore leave, my good man. Go and have your fun, ye earned it. Return in three days time at sunrise, that's when we sail."

The crew cheered and most hurriedly traded the decks for the docks as they disappeared, each to their own destination. Jack turned back to the quarterdeck to see his first mate blankly staring at something on the horizon, her eyes void of emotion as her hands gripped the chain around her neck.

__

Hurry back to me, Ana. With a tip of his hat to the oblivious woman, Jack was soon gone himself over the side of the ship, his steps taking him in the direction of the closest tavern. 

---

Screaming. It was all she could hear; it was all that surrounded her. And it scared her. The putrid smell of blood and smoke mixing made her stomach unsettled as she dropped to her knees heaving.

Clapping a hand over her mouth, she made her way to the docks in hopes of finding another soul alive. Her throat was dry from inhaling the dense smoke of burning buildings. Her eyes stung and watered as she struggled to find her way through the streets of dead bodies.

Squeezing through the branches of a bush that stood in her way, she soon found herself in a clearing, the docks off in the distance. She took off in a run, the skirt of her dress swishing behind her as her toes kicked up the sand under her feet. Her disheveled hair hung in her eyes and she furiously swept it back behind her ear.

She suddenly halted her escape, her dark eyes skimming the docks. A large ship flying a black flag was docked with a few figures standing at the deck. Squinting she could make out a red flag underneath the black as she paled, her mind registering the meaning of the colors.

Several men stood on the blood stained shore, their backs to her as she crept backward to the safety of the bushes.

"Well, look wha we foun'," a voice startled her as a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Iffen it ain't a gurl- we's been look'n fer some company," another voice quipped from the shadows.

A hand reached for the bodice of her dress causing her to yell out and move. Her head violently snapped back as she was struck for her actions, a red welt slowly forming on her cheek.

"Wench," someone spat out as they grabbed her by the hair roughly and shoved her forward.

"Let go of me!"

She was pushed to her knees as a figure stepped forward bathing her and her captors in light. She gasped as she saw their faces, each one scarred in some way. Some missing teeth, an occasional missing eye here or there. 

Her eyes widened in fright as a man moved forward to the head of the group. "A young girl?"

"We foun' 'er by the bushes at th' edge o' th' shore, cap'n."

"I see," the captain answered nonchalantly. He sized her up and grinned. "Do as you wish with her, then make sure she disappears. We can't leave evidence lying around, now can we?"

The pirates that surrounded her laughed in agreement as the captain vanished into the night. Someone yanked her to her feet and she swung out, striking the face of one of the pirates. There was a muttered curse as she found herself sprawled on the ground, a hand covering a side of her face.

A glint in the moonlight caught her attention and she jumped to her feet. Turning, she briefly saw the sword in the hand of the pirate she had struck and fear filled her as she watched in horror at his advance.

She spun around and fled but found that she wasn't fast enough as a searing pain took over her, the fire spreading across her back and to her arms and legs. With a cry, she toppled forward, the pain paralyzing her.

"'old 'er still."

Forcing herself to her knees she gasped when someone grabbed her by the neck, a hand roughly making its way across her body. She shuddered at the contact of the pirate's hand on her but was unable to get free.

A tear slid down her dirt-streaked face leaving a trail as she came face to face with a pirate who bore several scars and was missing many of his teeth. A line of blood marked his face from where she had struck him earlier and she saw the anger flashing in his eyes for the damage she had done.

"Yer gonna pay fer scratchin' me face, ye wench."

Sticking out her chin defiantly she protested, "I'm no wench!"

The pirate took a hand full of her hair and pulled her forward, his eyes leveling with hers. "Bold one, ain't ye. We'll see 'ow bold ye are when I'm through wit' ya."

He released her hair and with a quick move had her pinned to the ground, the gash in her back flaring with pain as the gritty sand ground into her flesh. She struggled as he forced himself on her, a hand ripping the bodice of her dress in the process.

She fought back the best she could but to no avail, both her hands having been held down by two other pirates. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the things going on around her, but her concentration broke when she felt a hand slide up her leg from under her skirt. 

Scared and angry, she did the only thing she could. She spit in his face causing him to rear back with rage cursing. The curses were soon mixed with a scream of pain as she quickly found a small dagger embedded in her upper arm.

The pirate pulled the blade out causing her to gasp, her eyes shut tightly. She screamed again as the pirate brought the weapon down. The dagger landed with a sickening pop into her shoulder and was just as quickly removed. 

Blinded by hatred and acrimony, the pirate plunged the dagger down several more times in small thrusts, each time the tip of the blade making a small hole where it landed. She cried out as the dagger was swept across her chest tearing away the fabric of her dress and raking over her skin.

The pirate raised his dagger once more, intent on making a killing blow as he glared down at the girl underneath him. _Oh God, help me. _She saw him bring his arm down and closed her eyes, her body jerking in an unnatural motion. 

The pressure that once was evident on her legs and stomach eased up and she opened her eyes to see the pirate who once held her down fall over, blood seeping through a wound to his back.

"Stay back or I'll send you to hell along with your friend." 

The voice was steely and dangerous and the girl immediately recognized the person who it belonged to. _Derrick, _she thought a glimmer of hope returning to her.

She felt herself being hauled to her feet by a pair of strong arms and she gratefully clung to them, her body shaking, numb and covered in blood. Everything was shrouded by hazy fog as she allowed the person to lead her away.

She finally was hustled to a stop as a hand traveled over her injuries. "Oh Lord, Anamaria."

Anamaria opened her eyes and stared at the man who saved her. She forced a reassuring smile on her face as she whispered, "I'm all right. Where are my mother and father?"

The young man frowned. "I don't know where your father is, Ana."

Ana fell to her knees, the tears no longer being held back. Just from his answer, she knew the dreadful news before it was spoken. Her mother was dead. And her father was missing. The young man knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around his fiancée. 

"Ana, I'm so sorry," he soothed. "I would never have left them if I'd known, but, I had to find you. I promised."

Ana nodded numbly as she clung to the man before her. He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead. "We must leave. We can't stay here any longer."

"No! We can't, Derrick! Not without my father," Ana protested as she stood up. "We have to find him."

Derrick rose to his feet. "Anamaria, we can't go out searching for him. We'll be killed! We have to go now."

Ana was about to refuse when something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning to the object, she cringed as she heard the cocking of a pistol and then the sound of it firing. Ana covered her ears at the loud ringing and looked over at Derrick who stood motionless, his face void of all emotion.

She could see his pale skin under the thick strands of brown hair that covered his face as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. Ana screamed as Derrick dropped to his knees. Rushing to him, she could faintly see the red forming at his chest as she cradled his head in her lap.

"Derrick? Derrick! Oh God, please no. Don't leave me," Ana pleaded.

A noise behind her drew her gaze as she saw a pirate standing there, his pistol aimed and cocked. Ana turned her back to him, no longer caring what fate befell her. She jumped as she heard the pistol fire, the sound lingering in the air, but Ana felt no pain.

Looking up seconds later, she could see a tall man standing several feet away, a smoking pistol in his hand and a blood-covered sword at his side. Ana heard the thump of a body falling to the ground and she knew that the pirate was dead.

Ana clutched Derrick tighter as the man took a step forward allowing Ana a clearer view of him.

"DAD!" 

The man ran to Ana's side and hugged her tightly. "Ana."

"Dad, Derrick. He's been shot."

Derrick's skin tone had paled considerably and his breathing had become labored and shallow. Ana held his hand as she watched her father inspect the wound. Derrick feebly opened his eyes as the older man nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Derrick."

Ana felt her heart shatter at the words knowing her father's meaning. She gripped Derrick's hand and squeezed it gently, her tears once again falling.

"Don't cry, Ana. I've always hated seeing you sad. Promise me that, you won't become bitter and that you'll be happy," Derrick requested, his eyes slowly losing their light.

Ana felt Derrick's grip fade as his hand slipped from hers, the life of the young man vanishing. Her breath caught in her throat at the loss of another loved one. She was angry and sad and full of regret. She heard the wind carry off his last words, _Promise me._

Ana didn't promise.

She was shaken from her reverie at her father's touch. "Ana, we have to leave. Right now."

Ana stood in answer, her eyes fixated on something in the distance. She ignored the figure on the horizon and turned away heading for the shore when she heard a sound behind her that chilled her to the bone.

Glancing back, Ana saw her father defending himself against another pirate whom Ana had seen only seconds before. She started back for him when he stopped her.

"No, Ana! No! Run! Get away from here, save yourself! Go to the grotto, Ana," her father demanded as he dodged the pirate only to find another charge him.

Ana stood there, terror on her face. "Dad, I won't lea-"

"GO!"

With a shake of her head, Ana spun around and took off heading for the grotto her father spoke of. She heard a scream of rage and pain and cast a glance back at her father who was surrounded by several pirates. _Daddy, I love you._

It was the last Ana saw of her father as she reached the grotto and discovered a longboat swaying at the shore's edge. Ignoring the searing pain from her wounds, Ana pushed the boat into the water and climbed inside. Taking one more glance at the burning town in the distance, Ana turned from the sight and never looked back.

---

Anamaria's eyes snapped open all of a sudden as she took in her surroundings. She was still aboard the _Pearl, _a feeling of relief flooding through her body. She shook the visions of her past from her mind as she leaned against the railing haphazardly.

The sun's rays were low to the horizon and Ana knew a long time had passed since they had docked and Jack was no where to be seen. 

__

He must of have gone ashore, she told herself as she realized that she hadn't noticed him leave.

A slight discomfort alerted Ana to the fact that her right hand was clenched tightly around something small and hard. Opening her hand, she saw the ring she had been carrying around for the past ten years.

Ana frowned as she clutched it again in her palm. She stood there, taking a long glance over the ship she was a crewmember of as she recalled the adventures they had had. For three years she had lived on this ship, had served as the first mate and had stood beside Jack through thick and thin.

A smile came to her lips as she walked to the side of the ship, looking down at the crystalline waters below. She had never promised all those years ago to the man who died protecting her, but she was given a second chance to do so now.

She had always been haunted by those nightmares, but no longer. She was no longer going to allow them to continue plaguing her. 

__

I'm sorry Derrick, for never agreeing to your promise, but I will now. I promise now. I'm happy, finally. I'm happy where I am- I'm moving on Derrick, and I'm letting you go.

Ana brought the ring to her lips before pulling her arm back. _I promise, _she thought one last time as she tossed the ring to the waters below to be lost forever.

---

****

A/N: Yay, a longer chapter! Go story plot. And no it's not over yet! There is still a lot more planned, a lot more surprises involving Jack, Ana, Port Royal and Norrington! Lots of action for you Norrington fans out there.

I'm not sure if this chapter is confusing or not, but it reveals Ana's past a bit more as to what happened so long ago at Port Maria. (If the past confuses you, then to better understand it, you'd have to read the first story of the series, 'Joy of the Hunt.'

To clear some things before they puzzle anyone, Ana left Port Maria when she was 17- she's now 27. (Jack in this story is 39- I know he is older but he isn't much older than Ana- here he has a 12year lead on her.) I have a timeline, but if I put it up now, it'll give away some of the story, so I'll wait a bit to post it up here. 

-J


	5. Come Away With Me

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't ever own, haven't got a notion to either! 

Journey To The Past

****

By: J.L. Dexter  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence, language and sexual reference.   
**Summary:** Jack's decided to take a break from raiding for a while, but the port he's docking in hold's more story than expected as Anamaria's past catches up with her and Jack. A letter from Port Royal arrives requesting Jack's presence and find out who is taking that long walk down the aisle.

---

The morning was relatively warm as Ana watched the sunrise from the helm of the _Pearl. _Jack had not returned for the night and she just assumed he found shelter in town, most likely a tavern of sorts. But Ana wasn't concerned because despite his past, she knew Jack was true.

Ana felt a welcoming breeze sweep around her as she stood taking in the port before her. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail as she stepped foot on the dock. _Now to find Jack, _she told herself as she briskly walked through the streets. Glancing around she noticed the several awkward and disapproving looks she got from the townspeople and frowned. Looking down at herself she sighed. _But first thing's first._

---

Jack lay on his back, his arms cushioning his head as he watched the clouds float aimlessly above his head. At his feet he could feel the surf tickle his bare toes as it rushed to the shore and quickly receded. 

He hadn't returned to the ship last night even though it was against his better judgment. He was afraid to leave Ana alone especially in the state of shock she was in when he left her, but he knew that this was something she'd have to do by herself. At least in the beginning.

Jack wondered what she was doing at the precise moment as he lay there, his mind jumbled with thoughts. He was hoping that three days time would be enough for her to come to terms with her past, if not, then he didn't know what he was going to do.

The sun had risen considerably into the afternoon sky warming the day with its cheery rays and since the weather was permitting, Jack had opted to spend the day lying on the beach. But yet, something was drawing his mind back to his ship.

Sighing in agitation, Jack shifted his thoughts back to the clouds, seeing how many different types of ships or treasure he could make out of them. He had accounted for a total of nine so far when a noise off in the distance alerted him that he wasn't alone.

When the noise faded, so did his thoughts. It wasn't until he heard the thundering beat coming up quickly on him did he sit up, his hair flinging bits of sand this way and that. Glancing over his shoulder, Jack suddenly froze in surprise as he saw a large beast heading for him, a shadowed figure on top of it.

The animal finally came to a halt mere feet from Jack as he looked up, a scowl upon his face. His eyes traveled the length of the animal- a horse. He was light in color, his hide the hue of the sand. The mane and tail were black and cascaded freely over the animal.

Jack had to admit it was a magnificent beast but the person controlling the horse had more than caught his attention as he stared into dark eyes, a smile fixed on the person's face. He stared for a long time, a grin upon his own features. 

Anamaria tilted her head, her eyes lifting in curiosity. She finally spoke, her accent more civilized and proper, a tone Jack had never heard her use before. "If you keep staring like that Jack, your eyes are going to get stuck that way."

Jack just smirked and rolled his eyes. "Could prove-"

"Interesting, I know," Ana quickly finished for him. "Come on Jack, go for a ride with me."

The pirate captain stared at her before gesturing to the horse she sat upon. "I don't think two peo-" he trailed off when Ana maneuvered the horse sideways as she pointed to another standing close behind her, the reins in her hand.

"You were saying."

Jack made a face that had Ana laughing as the man stood to his feet unsteadily. "Are ye sure its safe?"

Ana looked between him and the horse. "Of course I'm sure. He's very gentle," she coaxed as Jack steadied himself to mount the horse. "Or so I'm told."

Jack paled and he groaned. "Is he or isn't he safe, Ana?"

Laughing Ana replied, "Yes, he is safe. Don't worry so much, Jack."

Biting back his refusal, Jack swung his leg over the saddle and made himself comfortable. Ana chuckled at his actions before asking him "You do know how to ride, don't you?"

"What makes ye think I don't know how?" Jack questioned incredulously.

"Gee, I wonder," Ana teased. 

Jack gradually relaxed with the unsteady motion underneath him as Ana led him into a thicket off the far side of the beach. "Where are we goin', Ana?"

Ana glanced over at him. "A secret place."

"If it's so secret, then why are ye takin' me there?"

"Because I want to share it with you, Jack. It was a place… from my past," she whispered gripping the reins a bit. 

Jack cut his gaze to her. "Does that mean ye- ye know," he asked waving a hand around.

Ana nodded silently. Jack smiled to himself as he leaned back into the saddle enjoying the ride. Along the way, Ana broke the silence as she retold her memory of the night her home was destroyed. She told Jack of her escape, her fiancé's and her father's deaths and of how she was assaulted by the pirates.

Jack looked appalled at this bit of information; a piece of Ana's past he had never known was there. He frowned as she said, "After that, when I escaped, I cowered under the stares of the men in Tortuga. I kept my distance from them but it never stopped them. So I learned how to defend myself even more than I did, and I gradually developed a reputation among the men. Of how dangerous I was and how I'd butcher any man who dared touch me. I was left alone to live in peace, at least, until I met you. Then my world turned upside down," Ana relayed. 

Now this intrigued Jack. It answered his questions of why she acted the way she did sometimes when she was with him. That encounter all those years ago left her emotionally unstable and she was still cautious, even with him. Jack understood, even more so now than before.

They rode the rest of the way in silence and it seemed like only minutes that after Ana had finished telling her story that they left the covering of the woods and came across a small clearing by a cliff-side. Jack recognized it as the small grotto Ana had told him about in her tale, the cliff overgrown with vines.

Ana sat transfixed on the area, a flicker of sorrow passing over her. "Ana."

She looked at him. "This cave, used to be my father's sanctuary so to speak," she informed him as she slid from her saddle. Taking the reins and leading the horse to the small water hole at the mouth of the cave Ana spoke, "I remember, when my father, mother and I used to come here and camp when I was younger. The cave, was my father's favorite place to be, beside being home with my mother of course."

Ana felt Jack walk up beside her, his face wrinkled in confusion. "When I was little, I was afraid to go inside the cave, even though my father deemed it safe and was in there himself all the time. I refused to step foot inside and I never did. I never did figure out what my father found so fascinating with this old cave. And now I guess I never will."

Jack slid an arm around her shoulder and drew her to him. He could feel her shudder as she silently wept. "I miss him so much, Jack. I miss them both."

"I know ye do, love. I know," he soothed running a hand over her hair. "But ye know Ana, he's still with ye, as long as ye remember him. He never left ye, love. And he never will. He would want ye to be happy and to move on."

Ana nodded her head against Jack's chest. "I know, Jack. But it's so hard."

"Aye, no one said it would be easy," Jack told her. "But know you're not alone."

Glancing up, Ana offered him a smile in agreement as she pulled back. She took his hand and led him to the cave. "Come on Jack, its about time I faced my fear of this old cave."

"Ye know what they say," Jack started. "No time like the present."

Ana stopped at her horse's side and reached into a bag hanging from the saddle as she withdrew a lantern and lit it. With Jack's hand in hers, she approached the cave and braved the first step into the wide cavern, a shiver going down her spine.

Jack took the lantern from her and held it up lighting the area up. Ana quirked an eyebrow as she found an empty cavern room that didn't seem all that interesting to her. Chuckling she glanced at Jack and said, "And I was half expecting some sort of treasure to be inside too with as much time as he spent here."

"Well, I'm sure your father had a good reason for wantin' to spend his time alone down here," Jack assured.

He caught a twinkle in Ana's eye at his words and wondered what she was thinking about. Ana suddenly stepped in front him, turning to look at his face. She took the lantern from him and set it down on a nearby boulder, the light dimly fading a bit.

Ana took Jack's face in her hands as she pulled his head down to meet hers. "You know Jack, my father wasn't always alone down here. He brought my mother out here with him a lot."

Jack finally recognized the mischievous look in his first mate's eyes as he kissed her, his hands resting comfortably behind her head and on her hips. 

Ana's kiss deepened as she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, one of her hands sliding under the fabric and pushing the clothing from his shoulders. Jack grabbed her hand and stepped back as he breathed, "Wait."

"What?"

Jack took her hands in his, "There's something I have to do first, Ana. Wait for me here, I'll be right back."

Before Ana had time to argue, Jack left her and the dark cave behind as he headed for the ocean's shore.

Ana, confused, sighed heavily as she picked up the lantern and looked around. _It's not so scary in here, _she convinced herself. Getting slightly bored, she moved deeper into the cavern room looking at the numerous rocks and stalactites hanging from the cave ceiling. A steady dripping echoed off the walls further down and Ana built up the courage to venture farther.

Caught up in the natural beauty of the cave, Ana failed to see the heap of stone behind her and tripped, landing hard as everything went black.

---

****

A/N: Eh, sucky chapter, I know, but I'm hoping it picks up. Of course, this story more or less reflects on Ana's past and there's not much action, fighting wise in here- but more of a gap filler to help move the overall general plot of the story along.

More secrets are in store, not only for Ana, but for Jack as well. Will and Elizabeth are soon to appear, possibly in the chapter after next. And Norrington will be there too with a surprise of his own. But what surprises are in store? Guess you'll just have to read along and find out, savvy?

Thanks to those who reviewed. I've decided not to individually do the replies like normal cause there aren't as many reviews for this story as my other- so those who reviewed, (you know who you are) THANK YOU! Hope to see you later on down the story line.


	6. Jack's Story

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't ever own, haven't got a notion to either! 

Journey To The Past

****

By: J.L. Dexter  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence, language and sexual reference.   
**Summary:** Jack's decided to take a break from raiding for a while, but the port he's docking in hold's more story than expected as Anamaria's past catches up with her and Jack. A letter from Port Royal arrives requesting Jack's presence and find out who is taking that long walk down the aisle.

---

Jack paced the shore, his hand waving about wildly as he talked to himself. "Jack me boy, ye are a bright one. Ye just turned Ana down and you've only been with her- for oh, a year!" he exclaimed smacking his forehead.

The pirate captain stopped and stared out at the horizon, a small frown upon his face. "What have ye done, Jack," he whispered. He pulled something from his pocket, his thumb caressing it gently. _It rightfully belongs to her and no one else. We both know that. _

"Aye, it does." _So then why are ye standin' here like a cur? _"I don't know." _Bloody good answer mate, no one would ever suspect ye of being indecisive. _"Belay that talk, mate." _Well this is a wonderful predicament ye got yourself into. Now what?_

Jack quirked an eyebrow and muttered, "Great, now I'm bloody talkin' to meself." He stared at the box in his hand and then tucked it away. "Guess I can't stay out here all day. Ana would surely have me head if I just left her," he sighed as he headed back for the cave.

---

Ana winced as she sat up, a hand gingerly touching the back of her head. "Blasted rock," she grumbled as she wiped blood from her arm, a scratch having been placed during her fall. 

Grabbing the lantern, Ana pushed herself to her feet when she noticed a strange boulder beside her. Recognizing it as the one she tripped over, Ana kicked it softly with the toe of her boot and cursed. She halted when she saw the rock move and crouched down placing a hand on its rough surface. Giving it a small push, Ana jumped back in surprise when the boulder moved again, this time exposing a small makeshift hole underneath it.

__

Now that's odd, she thought as she brought the lantern close to peer inside the unearthed cavity. Her eyes picked up the flash of something shiny in the light and she absently fished her hand in the dirt, searching.

When her fingers barely touched something smooth, she leaned forward and gripped it firmly bringing it into the light. Ana made a face at the object; an old leather-bound book with a latch. Dust and dirt covered the book's binding as the latch kept what was inside hidden. At the bottom of the book she could just barely make out some letters that were too faded from age to read.

Something about the book intrigued Ana as she used a nearby rock to bust the lock, the pages finally being freed from their confines. Thumbing through the pages, Ana came across a single entry near the front making her frown.

__

A journal, she mused. Her fingers traced the eligible writing as her eyes skimmed the passage, her lips twisting in sadness. A name at the bottom caught her eye causing her to drop the book with a gasp. _Father's. _

Ana closed her eyes, her memory flooding back. _Yes, _she remembered. _He did have a book he always carried around with him. He was always writing in it, kept it hidden. Not even mother dared to read it._

Pushing the thoughts away, Ana reached for the book once more, her curiosity getting the better of her. As she thumbed through the pages, a name scribbled on a page grabbed her attention as she read over the writing.

__

…My good friend Jack paid a visit today. It's so great to see him again; it has been too long. Lad has grown so much and he's turning into a wonderful captain from what I have heard. Good friend, good lad that Captain Jack Sparrow- fearless man to the end. He does seem to get bent out of shape when someone refers to him as just plain old, Jack Sparrow. Quite entertaining to watch though I might add… 

Ana slammed the book shut, the tears threatening through her anger. _How could he? He's known all along. _

Angered and hurt, Ana stormed from the cave, the book still tucked firmly in her grasp. From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of white coming toward her. _Jack. _Her anger was fueled at the sight of him as she turned from him, her brisk steps taking her farther away.

"Ana? Where are ye goin'?" Jack was shouting as he walked after her.

Ignoring him, Ana reached for her horse's reins as she shoved the book into the saddlebag and started to climb on to the horse's back. Jack finally caught up with her and grabbed her pulling her back to the ground. She glared at him, her eyes glossed with tears.

"What's the matter?"

Ana's eyes narrowed as she asked, "How long have you known?"

"What?"

"How long have you known? Were you not going to tell me? 

Jack cocked his head ever so slightly. "Ana, I can't know what you're talkin' about if ye don't tell me what I did wrong."

Ana shot him a glare and finally shoved the book at his chest. "There, that's what I'm talking about, Jack Sparrow!"

Flipping through the book, Jack found his name mentioned in several of the entries. "It belonged to my father," Ana told him indignantly. "He wrote about you, Jack! He knew you, and you knew him."

There was a long pause as Jack closed the book and stared at her. After what seemed like eternity to Ana, Jack answered, "Aye, I knew your father."

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you not think that _it_ mattered either?" Ana would have continued had Jack not stopped her.

"That's not how it is, Ana."

Ana pulled away from him. "Then how? What other way could it be?"

Jack took a ragged breath. _Like to see how you're going to get yourself out of this one, mate. _"Look, I knew your father Ana. I won't deny it. He was a good man," he paused. "A good pirate."

The dark skinned woman moved back in shock. "What did you just say?"

Instead of answering her, Jack took the liberty to explain his side of the story, in what he hoped was a good way to not find himself being slapped in the end. "I knew him. I did some business with him time to time."

"What kind of business?" Ana interrupted with mild anger in her voice.

Jack shook his head in disgust at the business Ana was referring to. "Not any of that kind. Tradin', buyin', sellin' goods- honest business Ana. He was a pirate, your father. And he was my friend. But ye have to believe me… he loved ye and your mother, very much. When he met your mom, he gave up the life of a pirate and never looked back."

He saw a bit of reassurance flicker over Ana's eyes at this and he pressed on with his tale, starting at the beginning. "I was born in England and lived there 'till I was 10. The high society life just wasn't for me, so I hired on as a cabin boy of sorts on a vessel headin' for Jamaica. Little did I know what kind of vessel it was that I had happily signed my life away to. It was durin' my time onboard that I met your father. Mostly everyone called him Gunner- but to a select few of us, he was Thackery. It was also then that I met Bill Turner, who, surprisingly, was Thackery's childhood friend."

Ana cut in. "You mean to tell me that, my father and Bill Turner were best friends?"

"Aye, they were. I became the third man so to speak. They treated me like a younger siblin' they did. Always lookin' out for me an' such. It was those two who taught me everythin' I know. Both good men an' wonderful pirates. Of course, ole' Bill had a wife back in England, and he never once shut-up about her. Thought Thackery was gonna thunk him one good time and send him overboard. Now Thackery, bein' well liked with the captain and all, was allowed shore leave back to England often. His parents, mind you, civil and wealthy nobles, thought Thackery was away so much on business. If only they knew. It was durin' one of his visits, that ole' Thack discovered his parents were movin' to Port Maria. So Thackery stuck around and helped with the crossin."

Jack stopped to catch his breath and slid a glance to Anamaria who seemed lost in thought as she concentrated on something in the distance, her eyes blank. "Then what?' she asked without looking up at him.

"Well, not much happened, except that Thackery came back to us and occasionally visited his parents. But as luck would have it, I think Bill finally got to him with all his talk about missin' that wife of his. On one visit to his father's estate, he met a woman, Lenae, who was a slave under his father's care. Well, Thackery found himself leavin' the crew more and more just to visit with this woman and then finally one day, he asked her to marry him. Thack's father was furious that his son would marry a low, good for nothin' slave, but Thackery loved her and married her anyway. So his father packed up and moved back to England and was never heard from again. Held grudges that man did. So Thack settled down, and thus began the beginning of a new life for him and his bonny lass. And then," Jack paused to see if he still had Ana's attention. Seeing he did, he went on.

"And then ye came along. Thackery was indeed a proud papa that night. I was twelve and Bill an' I were both there to share in his joy, I'd never before seen a man so happy as Thackery was when he held ye. Wantin' to show off his new treasure, he let me hold ye an' I won't forget what ye did."

Ana looked up then, a mixed expression of nostalgia and sadness on her face. "What did I do?"

"Ye smiled at me. Ye didn't smile at Bill or your papa, but ye smiled at me. And I remember thinkin' to meself how beautiful ye were, how ye had a lovely smile even as an infant- and I also remember thinkin' how ye were gonna break my thumb with that iron grip of yours," Jack recited with a chuckle. "But most of all, I knew I'd do anythin' for ye, Ana. Ye weren't my daughter, but I knew anyway. I made a promise to your father that night. One I am still keepin'."

Ana opened her mouth to ask what the promise was but Jack was faster as he started talking again. "Well Bill and I went back to our captain and I gradually began to take Thackery's position. Eventually I became first mate and then when the captain died unexpectedly durin' a raid, I took over his command. The _Black Pearl _then became mine. As much as I enjoyed being captain, raidin', pillagin' and lootin', it felt like somethin' was missin'. That somethin' bein' your father from my crew. I visited Port Maria a lot after ye were born and to tell the truth, I never got tired of comin' to port and seein' ye standin' at the docks waitin' on me. Ye were always there, it was like ye knew when I was comin' and ye would stand there and wait for me."

Ana gave a slight smile. "Come to think of it, I do remember standing there waiting for you. But it was so long ago I had forgotten."

Jack nodded slowly. "It was nice knowin' there was someone waitin' for me all the time. Ye were a wild one that's for sure. Ye used to drag me all over the place, always havin' somethin' new and excitin' to show me each time I came to visit. I can't count all the times I got stuck baby-sittin' ye. But it was an experience I won't soon forget, watchin' ye grow up and turn into a beautiful lady. Took after your mother, ye did."

Ana nodded. "Father said the same thing. Said I didn't inherit any of his traits, just my mother's."

"That's not true either. Ye inherited his intellect, his desire for adventure and his passion for life. Your mother's looks, but your father's personality. Couldn't have asked for a better combination than that," Jack assured.

"What promise did you make my father, Jack?"

Jack frowned and turned his gaze to the ground. "I promised him a long time ago, that should anythin' happen to him or your mother, that I'd look after ye. That was before I was marooned. And then Barbossa betrayed me and left me to die on that forsaken island. It was only after I escaped there that I discovered Port Maria had been destroyed and that there were no survivors. I thought ye all to be dead. And then I met ye in Tortuga. Ye looked so familiar and ye had the same name. But I couldn't be sure. Then ye told me about your past and I knew I had found ye, that ye had managed to escape alive. But I was afraid to say anythin' out of fear that you'd leave and I wouldn't be able to find ye. I had promised to protect ye, so I kept my mouth shut."

"So you stole my boat to protect me? By how? Making sure that I didn't leave Tortuga? Make it easier for you to find me, is that it?" Ana asked, a hint of teasing in her tone.

Jack waved his hand defensively. "No, no. I _borrowed _your boat to find me ship, so I could come back and get ye… and then protect ye," he quickly added as an afterthought.

Ana rolled her eyes. "How convenient," she stated with sarcasm. "But one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"You left me Jack," Ana whispered. "Long before you were marooned, you left me. You stopped coming and I began to wonder if I had done something to drive you away."

Jack reached for her hand as his other pushed the hair from her face. "No, Ana. Ye didn't drive me away. On one of my visits, your father told me that, ye were betrothed. I didn't think they still did that here, but I guess some still did. He was afraid ye would be rejected 'cause of your heritage."

"You mean because my mother had been a slave and he was an Englishman," Ana corrected.

"To put it simply, yes. So he had arranged this marriage for ye, with some kid ye grew up with. He was older than ye, but ye two were best of friends. Ye always seemed so happy when ye were him," Jack remembered. "But for some reason, I didn't trust him. And I told your father how I felt about it. We got into an argument and he said that ye were his daughter and he would do what he thought was best for ye and that I shouldn't be getting' into other people's personal business. So I left. Kept watch from a distance, at least until I was marooned. And of course, ye know the rest of the story from there."

"He may have been a little naïve, but Derrick was a good person, Jack. He saved me all those years ago," Ana stated sadly.

"I know and I was wrong about him. But it didn't change the fact that there was somethin' uneasy in the boys eyes that unnerved me."

Ana laughed. "Yeah, he had that air about him time to time, but he was a gentleman."

"I'm sorry I never told ye, Ana, it's just, well…" he trailed off unsure of what to say next. 

"It's all right Jack, I understand. Thank you for telling me the truth." Anamaria gave him a comforting smile as she embraced him, his arms wrapping around her protectively. 

---

****

A/N: Look! A LONG chapter! This story is halfway over, not much more left to it now except a visit to Port Royal, a surprise meeting with Will and Elizabeth and some shocking news from Norrington. Oh and a lot of kissy-face (for my good friend, Jackfan2)

So Ana's past has completely been revealed with Jack's help of course. Betcha never saw that one coming, did ya? Something new, not yet done- hope it was new any how. If not, oh well, we can't all come up with new and exciting ideas. 

****

Shout-out for the reviewers- 

__

Jackfan2, Kingleby, Cal, Special Eddie- Thanks you guys!

__


	7. Blank Invitation

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't ever own, haven't got a notion to either! 

Journey To The Past

****

By: J.L. Dexter  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence, language and sexual reference.   
**Summary:** Jack's decided to take a break from raiding for a while, but the port he's docking in hold's more story than expected as Anamaria's past catches up with her and Jack. A letter from Port Royal arrives requesting Jack's presence and find out who is taking that long walk down the aisle.

---

Ana craned her neck and stretched out her arms as she stood up from her position against the railing. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and she briefly watched the colors ripple in the reflection of the water.

Her mind drifted back to that afternoon, to the conversation she had had with Jack. He had finally told her the truth about himself and revealed a piece of her past she had long since forgotten. Ana suddenly didn't feel so alone in the world knowing that her family had died leaving her behind. She had the crew, the ship, and Jack to keep her company- something she had wished for, for quite some time.

She was tired of being alone.

Ana perked up when she heard a slight commotion from the docks below, the voices of numerous men rising over the sounds of the waves. Curious as to what was going on, she walked to the bow of the ship and peered down to see Gibbs with several of the crew standing around arguing.

"Jack said three days." One guy was protesting.

Gibbs scowled at him. "I know what Jack said, but this could be important."

Cotton who also stood nearby nodded his agreement. He pointed to something in Gibbs' hand then pointed to the ship behind him. "Aye ole' friend, we be tellin' 'im."

A few of the other men complained while few others agreed. Ana quirked an eyebrow at this. _Wonder what's got them upset._ She decided to brave the journey to the dock to find out what the argument was about. Ana couldn't have decided to head down at a better time as one of the men reached for Gibbs and tried to tear the object in the quartermaster's hands free.

Ana frowned at this as she picked up her pace, her hand drawing her sword. When she reached the small group, the men were exchanging some punches and words, but about what, she had no clue. Ana quickly stepped between them trying to break it up. The man who had started the uproar gave her a nasty look as he raised his hand and let it crash against Ana's face sending her back.

There were some murmurs and gasps from the crew at this as everyone backed away. No one had dared to hit Ana, not because she was a woman, but because she was the first mate. The man, whom Ana recognized as a new guy they had picked up along the way, sneered at her. "It seems Jack's whore has t' intervene 'round 'ere 'cause Jack ain't cap'n enough t' do anythin," he was saying as he stood over Ana, a good six inches taller.

Ana's eyes flashed with anger as he stood taunting her. She had disliked this man from the beginning and now that he was committing a small act of mutiny, she disliked him even more. When he had been hired on, Ana had discreetly gone to Jack and voiced her opinion of the man. It wasn't that he didn't do his share- he did. But every so often, Ana felt eyes upon her, eyes that didn't belong to Jack. 

It unnerved her and she always made it a point to avoid him, especially when she was alone. She had forced herself to ignore it and him, but this was the last straw. Captain or no captain, Ana had had enough. 

Glaring at the man before her she said in a dangerous tone, "You are dismissed of your duties, Anson." She turned to go when he stopped her, a menacing look in his eye.

"Ye ain't no cap'n, wench an' I don't be takin' no orders from ye," he refused.

Ana didn't have time to react as she saw him puff up, his fist flying towards her. Unable to react she waited the blow but felt no sting. Opening her eyes she saw Gibbs and Albert standing before her. Gibbs held her sword as Albert wrestled Anson's arms behind his back. 

"What do we do wit' 'im?" Albert asked holding the struggling man. Albert, the _Pearl's _cook, was a big man though short and he could undoubtedly hold his own. He didn't show any signs of trouble holding the raving man in his grasp as Ana told him to take Anson to the brig and that he would be dealt with later.

Albert nodded and left as the group dispersed- either going back into town or to the decks. Gibbs handed Ana back her sword and studied her. Her head was tilted allowing her hair to cover the newly forming welt on her face.

"Ye alright?"

Ana looked up at the drunken old sailor who for once was as sober as the day was long. "I'm fine. Now can you kindly tell me what that was all about?"

Gibbs held out a piece of parchment that resembled an envelope. "This came for Jack today from Port Royal. Cotton's parrot brought it in."

__

That's right, Ana remembered. _Jack sent Cotton's parrot to Port Royal with a letter for Will. _

She took the envelope from Gibbs and nodded. "I'll be sure to give it to him."

"Anamaria. Are ye sure you're alright?"

Giving the older man a soft smile she answered, "Yes. I'm okay. Thank you." Gibbs gave an approving nod and watched her disappear back to the decks of the ship.

Ana strode across the deck, the few men standing about watching her intently. Albert came up from the brig as she walked past and she gave him a nod in thanks as she vanished into the confines of Jack's cabin.

---

Jack was spread eagle on his bed, the sheet entangled around his body. His mouth was slightly drooped as he softly snored. Ana held back a chuckle as a smile twisted on her lips. She really didn't want to wake him, but he needed to be informed of the current situation. _And the letter, _she quickly added.

Crossing the room, she sat on the opposite side of the bed and reached over squeezing the captain's hand. "Jack," she gently shook him. "Jack, wake up."

A pair of dark brown eyes fluttered open as Jack turned toward the voice. "A-Ana?"

She nodded. "What is it?" he asked groggily as he sat up.

"Two things. One, this arrived for you from Port Royal. It's from Will."

Jack took the envelope and flipped it over in his hands. Sensing Ana's discomfort he questioned, "And two?"

"Two, we have a slight problem with one of the crew, Jack," she informed him.

Jack frowned. "Who?"

"Anson. He started some trouble with Gibbs and a few of the others."

The pirate captain swore under his breath. "All right, I'll have a talk with him."

Ana sighed. "Jack, I don't think-" she let her sentence roll as she stared at the floor.

"What?" Jack coaxed trying to get her to finish. "What is it?"

When Ana didn't look at him or answer, Jack tucked a finger under her chin and brought her head up to face him. A brief expression passed over his face causing Ana to shut her eyes tightly. She felt him rub a thumb over her bruised cheek and she winced at the touch.

"He hit you," Jack said more than asked. Ana turned her head away hiding the bruise. The rush of movement from the bed made her look up in time to see Jack storm toward the door, his sword in his hand.

"Jack, stop," Ana instructed as she stepped in front of him. "Just let it go."

The pirate captain stared at her. "No one hits ye, Ana."

"Why, because I'm a woman? Is that it? You don't think I can take care of myself?" 

Jack frowned slightly. "It's not that. It's just," Jack paused clearly contemplating his next words. With an exasperated sigh and a roll of his eyes he added, "I don't want to see ye get hurt, okay."

Ana rested her hands on his shoulders. "Okay."

"Well don't get all high and migh- okay?" Jack asked stunned at her agreement. 

Nodding Ana kissed him gently. "Okay. Just, wait until you get to Port Royal to deal with him."

"And where is he now?"

Ana grinned and gave a dip of her head to the door. "In the brig."

Jack laughed. "Glad to see ye still able to handle things."

"Just because the roof's blown off doesn't mean there's not a log on the fire."

The pirate captain quirked an eyebrow as Ana laughed. "Jack, really. I'm fine," she told him as she nodded at the envelope in his hand. "Now I think you have a letter waiting for you, Captain."

Ana moved aside and sat down heavily in his hair as Jack sat beside her on top of the desk. As Jack skimmed the letter, Ana busied herself clearing the clutter from the desktop. 

"Well I'll be!"

Ana looked up as she dumped a stack of parchment into a drawer and closed it. "What?"

"It's an invitation," Jack exclaimed. 

"For what?" Ana asked eyeing him curiously. 

Jack scratched his head. "Um, I'm not really sure."

Rolling her eyes, Ana took the letter and read it herself. "Well, you are right. It is an invitation but it doesn't say for what."

"Guess I'll just have to sail over and find out."

Ana dropped the letter and grabbed Jack's hand. "Jack, I don't think that's a good idea."

"And pray tell why don't ye?"

The dark skinned woman hung her head. "What if it's a trap?"

"A trap?" Jack echoed thoughtfully. "Surely not. Will wouldn't trick me."

"But you don't know if it is from Will. It doesn't say what the invite is for Jack. It could be a trap set by Norrington. Despite the fact of what he's done for us, he still has an ego and a reputation to uphold you know," Ana pointed out.

Jack tapped his chin. "Ye could be right, but what if it's not a trap?"

Ana sighed. "All right. We'll sail to Port Royal. Then what?"

"Then I go ashore and find out what my good friend William is up to," Jack announced.

Nodding Ana slowly rose to her feet. "I'll inform the crew right away, captain."

"Ana," Jack grabbed her arm. "Everythin' is goin' to be alright."

"And if everything doesn't go alright?" Ana pressed the subject.

Jack's brow furrowed a bit. "It will be, darlin'. Just remember things will be okay. I'm Cap-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, I know. But sometimes a name isn't enough to save you," Ana countered.

"Ana, it's not the fact that I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, but the fact that I'm _the _Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said with a grin.

Ana smiled at him and shook her head. "Okay, Captain Jack Sparrow, so we sail to Port Royal, drop you off and just wait your orders."

"Ah, music to me ears," Jack agreed as Ana playfully punched him then left the cabin to find the crew.

---

Jack stood at the helm whistling to himself as he guided the _Pearl _through the calm waters toward Port Royal. His eyes scanned the decks as his crew diligently ran around looking busy. He finally stopped his scrutiny on one figure that leaned nearby against a railing their back to him.

She may have agreed to this, but Jack knew Ana still didn't like this idea very much. But she wasn't going to disobey him and thus had lied about her agreement as she round up the crew and prepared to set sail. 

Ana was having an internal conflict about this. She knew that Jack would refuse to listen to reason but she also knew she couldn't go against his wishes. They may have been on the same level with their relationship, but Jack was still the captain. And Ana knew best to not forget that no matter how much he cared for her.

Lost in thought, Ana could barely make out Gibbs telling the crew to reef the sails. They were coming to Port much quicker than she had anticipated. She looked up to see the horizon coming in to view, as Port Royal loomed straight ahead.

Ana's heart sank at the sight as she turned away from the view. She still wasn't completely satisfied with Jack's plan; she still felt like it was a trap. Something just wasn't right and Ana couldn't shake the feeling.

Jack had suggested that the crew lay low and dock in a shallow cove out of view of the docks as Jack himself would take a longboat ashore and go from there. Ana had wanted to reject to his plans but held her tongue. In his absence she was in charge and Jack was counting on her to get the ship and crew to safety if he didn't return by nightfall as he had promised.

Now here they were and Ana's nerves were getting the better of her. 

"Ana, we're here." A hand gripped her shoulder from behind causing her to jump. Ana lifted her head to find herself face to face with Jack.

"Ana, ye okay?"

Ana forced herself to nod although her mind was screaming, _No Jack! No I'm not okay! _

Jack touched her hand gently and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, look here. Everythin' will be okay, Ana, I promise. I'll be back by nightfall. Trust me alright."

"I do trust you, Jack," Ana answered, her voice laden with sorrow.

"Glad to hear it," Jack replied as he brushed his lips against hers.

He turned to go when Ana grabbed his hand, her fingers interlocking with his. "Jack, be careful."

"You too," he stated as he headed for the longboat.

---

"Now men, keep a sharp eye. If anythin' happens to me ship," Jack was instructing his crew. He briefly looked up and caught Ana's gaze. _Or you, _he thought as he continued with his orders. "I'll make each and everyone of ye kiss the gunner's daughter."

Gibbs chuckled. "Dun worry 'bout us none Jack," he gloated. "We's got us a right fine cap'n in yur absence. Ye just worry 'bout yeself."

Jack nodded at the quartermaster. "That I will Gibbs, that I will," he said with a bow as he turned to go.

"Wait!"

The pirate captain froze at the command. "I'm going with you."

Jack spun around. "I don't think so."

Ana glared at him, her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"'Cause I need ye here in case anythin' happens."

The woman shifted her weight. "You told me nothing was going to happen. So what would it hurt for me to accompany you, captain? Gibbs is capable enough to handle the _Pearl _should you be wrong and something does go wrong."

Jack's lips were a thin line as he stared at his first mate, intent on winning this time around. Ana moved closer, her eyes narrow slits as she gazed at him. "Well? Are you going to let me come or not? Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble."

The pirate captain turned away from her. "No."

Ana blinked at his answer. _You can't disobey the captain Ana. You know that. _"Well I hate to be the one to burst your little ego bubble, captain, but I'm going whether you like it or not."

Before Jack had time to answer, Ana was over the side of the boat and lowering herself to the water. "Bloody woman," Jack muttered as he went after her. 

There was a loud splash as Jack's footing slipped and he fell into the water below, the crew above him laughing. Ana hid her own chuckles as she fished Jack out of the water, his clothes dripping wet.

Ana started to row toward shore and when they were a safe distance from the ship, Jack launched a verbal assault at her.

"I am the Captain and what I say goes. Ye made me look like a fool in front of me entire crew!" Jack was saying as Ana continued to row, her eyes staring at the horizon.

"Are ye even listenin' to me?" 

Ana looked over at him. "No."

Jack's face flushed with anger as Ana stopped rowing. "Don't give me that look, Jack Sparrow. I can't believe you were going to just leave me behind!"

The pirate captain huffed in return as he plopped back against the side of the boat, his arms crossed over his chest. He adverted his gaze and studied the docks that were slowly coming into view. 

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you look like a fool," Ana started as a grin twitched on her face. "But you know, half the time you don't need my help."

Jack's jaw dropped as he stared at her. Instead of answering her, he ignored her as he picked at his nails. Ana sighed with frustration and brought the oars in to keep them from floating off as she kneeled in front of Jack.

Placing a hand on the side of his face she said, "Look at me Jack."

He reluctantly did so. "I know you didn't want me to come along, but you can't do everything by yourself. What if something happens to you, what would you do? You tell us to stick by the code. We try but we aren't perfect. You are our captain, and we need you despite what you think. And as much as you wish it, unless it's dire, we aren't leaving without you, so you might as well stop pouting like a spoiled child and allow us to help you, like a good crew would do," Ana implied as she stroked his cheek.

Jack uncrossed his arms and encircled her waist. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I oughta start acceptin' the help me crew offers instead of refusin' it."

Ana nodded as she picked the oars up and finished rowing to shore, both captain and first mate unsure of what awaited them in Port Royal.

---

****

A/N: Whew, a long, long chapter. Hopefully that'll keep my few reviewers happy until I can get the next chapter posted, which might not be long. I hope. Ok, in with tradition, this time around I'm going to answer the reviewers as I normally did. There are a few questions in there I'd like to answer.

****

Review Thanks- 

Cpt-Jack-Sparrow- Hey, thanks a lot! And I agree, not enough Jack/Ana stories! In my opinion, all the J/A fans should ban together and make a stand!

jackfan2- You still reviewing? Thought you'd get bored after a while! I have no idea if Zoë signed on for the sequel. I hope she does too- and I have a theory abut why she was in the first. It would have been just as easy for Bruckheimer to make Jack Sparrow steal a guy's ship instead of Ana's. But alas, it was Ana who filled the position. Surely it was a woman for a good reason and not just to give Gibbs something to complain about.

Cal- Glad to see you again. Sadly no, the journal, was a one-time use journal. (Sold individually, not for resale.) Yes, you can say Jack and Ana had a connection from day one- and Jack's feelings slowly developed over the time that Ana became his first mate, not before. And no- no engagement ring. I was always told to trust my gut feeling, and in Derrick's case, that's all Jack did. And again, no, Ana's father did not tell Jack to leave Ana alone. Her father wouldn't know of Jack's feelings, even if there had been any.

Karakin- Thank you for the review! The end isn't much farther away, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Maxine Sparrow- I'm glad you think it's original and inventive. I hoped for a plot that hadn't been done before, and I think I found it. Thanks!

kingleby- Aww, unfortunately, no we don't ever meet Jack's parents. Not much is known about him but because he is a vital character, I'm not going to try and delve into his past. I'd assume there are too many tangles and knots in that web to even deal with. But hey, there will be more romance, of that I can promise!

-J

__


	8. Caught In The Act

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't ever own, haven't got a notion to either! 

Journey To The Past

****

By: J.L. Dexter  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence, language and sexual reference.   
**Summary:** Jack's decided to take a break from raiding for a while, but the port he's docking in hold's more story than expected as Anamaria's past catches up with her and Jack. A letter from Port Royal arrives requesting Jack's presence and find out who is taking that long walk down the aisle.

---

Ana flexed her arms as she dropped her end of the longboat on to the shore near some brush to hide it from prying eyes. Jack waded the knee-deep water to where she stood as she shielded her face from the afternoon sun. With a quick nod from the captain, the two silently walked toward the town; Ana taking in the sights they passed while Jack did his best to look as normal as possible.

Neither spoke as they traveled along the dock past the harbormaster, past the garrison and straight into town to where Jack first met Will. Ana kept an eye out as they walked along the semi-crowded streets- not many of the people in the market place took notice of them as they passed by.

Jack finally came to a stop next to an old building marked as the forge. Giving a curt nod to Ana the pirate captain slipped inside quietly hoping to find Will. Looking around, it didn't take Jack long to see that no one was here and turned to go when cold steel pressed to the back of his neck made him stop in mid-stride. 

"Put your hands up and turn around to where I can see you," a voice spoke softly from behind.

Sighing, Jack put his arms out and turned to face his captor. His dark eyes widened as he came face to face with a young girl. Sizing her up, Jack assumed she was no older than sixteen at the most and she seemed very skilled with a sword. Her blue eyes penetrated his own dark ones as she stood glaring at him, a frown upon her face.

She nodded to the door and said, "Out you go. We're going for a little walk."

Jack blinked in surprise at her demanding tone but seeing as she was the one with a sword pointed at his neck, he hesitantly complied and walked to the door that lead outside. Silently hoping that Ana hadn't run off, Jack counted the steps it took until he would be outside where he could safely disarm the girl at his back.

His head to high in the clouds, Jack had failed to see the anvil in front of his feet until he tripped over it and landed roughly on the sawdust covered ground. The girl behind him yelled out and jumped back as Jack suddenly rolled onto his side and grabbed her leg. She kicked out and landed a blow to Jack's ribs causing him to drop his grip and roll on the ground. He froze when he saw the glint of the sword at his face as the girl hovered over him, a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you."

The girl immediately dropped her sword as the feeling of smooth metal caught her chin. Anamaria stood glowering at her captain as she held the girl at bay long enough for Jack to scramble to his feet. Taking a step forward, Ana backed the girl into a wall her sword still pointed firmly under her chin.

"Now normally, I wouldn't mind if some one tried to run Jack through, seeing as, he deserves it," Ana was saying as Jack protested loudly from behind. "But there's a slight problem. No one gets to run him through but me."

"I wasn't going to kill him!" The girl suddenly blurted out.

Ana tilted her head. "Then what were you going to do with him? Granted, you wouldn't get a nice ransom reward out of him."

"I resent that!" Jack said irritably.

The girl chuckled. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Susan. This," she swept her arm out widely. "Is my grandfather's shop."

"But I thought this was Will Turner's shop," Jack piped up as he stood beside Ana dusting his clothes off. 

"No, Will was just an apprentice under my grandfather," Susan explained. 

"He does still work here, doesn't he?"

Susan nodded. "Yes, he does. But he is out today. At home taking care of some… business."

Ana regarded the girl closely. She seemed harmless enough, but appearances weren't what anyone could go by these days. Eventually, she dropped her blade back to her side as her eyes never left Susan's.

"Thank you," Susan said as Ana pulled her sword from her neck.

Jack stepped forward. "It's a pleasure to meet ye, love. I'm Capt-"

"I know who you are," Susan implied. "You're Jack Sparrow."

Ana grinned as Jack cringed at the name. "That's _Captain _Jack Sparrow, lass," Jack corrected her.

"Oh? No one told me that you were captain of anything," Susan said with a hint of annoyance.

It was Ana's turn to chuckle as she spoke up, "Looks like the lass got you there Jack."

Jack shot her a look that Ana ignored as she held out her hand, "I'm Anamaria. So why were you hiding in the forge?"

"I wasn't hiding. I was waiting for him," Susan pointed at Jack. "But no one said anything about you coming along."

Ana made a face. "Yeah, that's how it goes."

"Why were ye waitin' for me?"

"I was asked to stick around here in case you showed up looking for Will. And if you did, I'm to bring you to the Turner's immediately."

"Well ye surely didn't have to attack me. All ye had to do was ask, love," Jack muttered.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Well, knowing you, Captain, you would have put up a fight. How else was I going to get you to listen to me?"

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Good point," he sighed. Bowing, he opened the door to the smithy. "After you, ladies."

"Don't mind if I do," Susan grumbled as she pushed past Jack. Ana followed but stopped and waited for Jack to close the door to the forge as he took up his pace beside her.

"What do you think of her?" Ana asked without looking at him.

Jack rubbed his chin. "She has a bit of an attitude, that's for sure."

Ana nodded her agreement as they followed the young girl through the empty streets. _That's odd, _Ana thought as she glanced around. _Not but five minuets ago these streets were practically crowded. Now there's not a single person in sight._

As they walked on, Ana couldn't help but to be nervous as the sinking feeling suddenly returned full force.

---

"Well here we are," Susan announced as she stopped outside a small house at the edge of town.

Ana recognized it as the Turner's home, but something seemed different. Jack stood there with a dazed look upon his face as he gazed at the small house.

"This is it, ye say?"

Susan nodded. "Yes, this is it."

"Kinda small for the governor's daughter, wouldn't ye say? Are ye sure this is it?"

Susan growled in frustration. Ana placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "This is it, Jack. Trust the girl, she's right."

"Fine. Well let us be on our way then to knock on the door," Jack said nonchalantly as he walked up the path to the house.

Ana thanked Susan for her help and watched the girl run off down the street. Turning, she took her time to walk to where Jack stood waiting impatiently, his fingers drumming against the door. Ana had to laugh at Jack as he stood there, his hand slowly drumming, waiting.

"Did you knock?" She asked as she brushed the dirt from her breeches. 

"No, I was waitin' for ye to do it for me," Jack said sarcastically.

Ana glared at him and opened her mouth to retort when the door suddenly swung open allowing the sunlight to stream in on a young man in the doorway. His brown hair was disheveled, his clothes wrinkled and his face lined with fatigue. 

"William!" Jack crowed as he grabbed the man by his shoulders.

Will blinked, his eyes adjusting to the bright light. "Jack?"

"The one and only my boy."

The blacksmith grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him inside. "It's good to see you again, Jack. I didn't expect you to be here so soon. Well, at least this early in the day. We weren't expecting you until this evening sometime."

Jack looked back at the doorway and winked. "See, told ye that it wasn't a trap."

Will looked over his shoulder to see who Jack was talking to, the surprise settling in on his face. "Anamaria. What a nice surprise."

Ana gave a single nod as she stepped inside. "Will. Long time no see."

Will ushered the two pirates into the small parlor area, talking a mile a minute. Ana leaned over to Jack and whispered, "Does the boy ever shut up?"

Jack laughed as he sat down, Ana taking the spot next to him. Will left to get them something to drink as Jack took in his surroundings. The room was small but well decorated; pictures, vases and shelves lined the walls. In the far corner was a fireplace, a mantle lined with objects and trinkets resting above it. From where he sat, Jack could just make out a set of stairs leading to who knew where; the kitchen door, which was, in the least to say it, not showing much of the room.

Ana glanced at Jack. She wondered if he was still upset for her actions earlier in the day; he had barely said two words to her since they came to shore. She leaned back into the couch, a seat pillow clutched in her arms tightly. "You haven't been here yet, have you?"

Jack, slightly startled at the question, turned and looked at his first mate who sat huddled into the corner of the couch away from him. "No I haven't. I figured they'd have a much bigger place than this."

"Well Jack, Will and Elizabeth are happy with each other. They don't need elaborate things to make their love last," Ana pointed out.

Jack thought he could hear a pang of guilt and sadness in her voice as she spoke but just shrugged it off. He idly picked at his shirtsleeve, where the cuff was beginning to fray. Ana was right, that much he knew. Will and Elizabeth, though both still young, were madly _in love_ with each other and not their worldly possessions. They didn't need adventure, or treasure or even a ship to keep their love alive. All they needed was each other. Jack briefly wondered what it was like to need someone that much.

He looked over at Ana who sat staring at the pillow in her lap as she absently plucked at the tassels hanging from the pillow's corners. She seemed totally relaxed as she lounged against the plush couch her legs curled up underneath her. However, Jack noticed that there wasn't even the slightest trace of a smile on her face. 

Her eyes were blank as she stared at nothing, her lips were pressed together in a tight frown and her brow was puckered giving off the look that she was deep in thought. She mechanically swept some stray locks of her hair from her face, tucking them gently behind her ear. Jack smiled as a rebellious strand fell from its hold back into her face, but Ana made no move to push it away.

__

She must really be thinking hard about something, Jack concluded as he watched her. A small sigh escaped her as she turned her head and propped her elbow up on the arm of the couch, her chin resting in her open palm. Jack tilted his head as he observed her from his spot, his own brow creasing. A noise from the kitchen alerted him that Will was returning, and hopefully with something good to drink. 

Jack's throat was parched despite the half bottle of rum he had drank on the journey from the ship to the shore. Will set a tray down on the small table nearby and handed Jack a glass. "Sorry it took me so long. I forgot where I had hidden the rum."

"Rum?" Jack asked, his attitude perking up.

Will nodded. "Elizabeth still refuses to allow the drink into the house. But as a couple of the men at the garrison say, 'What she doesn't know, won't hurt her.' I guess it's for the best though, that she doesn't find out."

"Well explain that to her," Ana stated, her head nodding to the doorway where a now angered Elizabeth stood, her hands on her hips.

"William Turner!"

Will cringed as he mouthed the words, "Uh oh."

Jack leaned over good-naturedly and patted the young blacksmith on the shoulder as he said, "Looks like you're in trouble mate."

---

****

A/N: Boring chapter, I know, but necessary. Hopefully a little more action in the next- Maybe, maybe not. There isn't much in the way of fights as before mentioned. This is just a good ole' Jack/Ana story. Pretty much a story builder, if you will. ^_^

__

Thanks to Cal, Kingleby and Special Eddie. 

Cal- your questions to be answered soon, Kingleby- If I can write a story people enjoy, then you can too! SpecialEddie- Keep ona a readin!

-J


	9. The Softer Side

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't ever own, haven't got a notion to either! 

Journey To The Past

****

By: J.L. Dexter  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence, language and sexual reference.   
**Summary:** Jack's decided to take a break from raiding for a while, but the port he's docking in hold's more story than expected as Anamaria's past catches up with her and Jack. A letter from Port Royal arrives requesting Jack's presence and find out who is taking that long walk down the aisle.

---

"William Turner!" Elizabeth's voice froze even Jack's blood as she stood in the doorway hands on her hips and her eyes think slits. 

Jack gave Will a comforting pat on the back. "Looks like you're in trouble mate."

"No kidding Captain Sherlock," Will muttered as he stood up. "Elizabeth, darling, welcome home."

Jack rolled his eyes. "What a way to show her who's boss, lad."

Will shot Jack a look that shut the pirate captain up rather quickly. Ana sat there, motionless, watching intently, the wall across the room. Jack leaned over and tapped Ana's shoulder. "Who do ye thinks goin' to win? I'm puttin' my money on the lass."

The dark skinned woman slid her eyes to Jack making him frown. There was definitely something there, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Ana shrugged and turned back to watch as Elizabeth ushered Will into the kitchen, much to the disappointment of Jack. Now he couldn't see who won.

Ana uncoiled her legs and sat back, her face masked. Among the muffled noises coming from the kitchen, Jack distinctly heard the muffled sounds of something else coming from one of the rooms of the small house. "Do ye hear somethin'?"

The pirate woman nodded briefly. She had been hearing it since they arrived and the noise had distracted her beyond reasoning as she found herself lost in thought. Ana, ever the sly one knew instantly what was making the noise, but she held back the questions knowing the answers would come when they did. She watched Jack rise to his feet and walk across the parlor, down the hall and then come to a stand still in front of a door. 

Ana followed him keeping a safe distance as she leaned against the wall waiting for Jack to open the door. When he finally did, the muffled noise became louder as Jack jumped back, finally realizing what thing made this kind of racket. Ana faintly smiled as Jack disappeared, thinking, _Oh Good Lord in Heaven…_

---

"What do you mean you don't know how the rum got here?" Elizabeth asked her husband, her voice rising.

Will cowered close by, his hands gesturing about as he tried to calm his irate wife. " I didn't say I didn't know how it got here, Elizabeth. I just said I didn't know where it came from."

Elizabeth picked up a wooden spoon and held it up. "That's the same thing, Will! I thought we agreed to not bring that drink into our house. It's a vile drink and I personally don't like the affects it has on a person. And to think, you weren't even going to tell me it had been under our roof! Now how'd it get here, and no lies this time!"

Will finally caved in. "Fine, all right. It was leftover from the bachelor party. Are you happy?"

"No."

"But that's not fair! You can drink the wine at your father's but we can't enjoy a bit of rum at a party!" Will whined. 

Elizabeth set the spoon down and stared at her husband, her lips twisting in a grin she was feverishly fighting back. "Life is not fair, Will."

Will crossed his arms, intent on saying something else when Elizabeth asked, "Will. While you were entertaining the rum drinker of the century, who was watching-" she trailed off as she noticed Will frowning.

"Will, what is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

Elizabeth stood and listened for a noise of any kind but heard nothing but silence. "I don't hear a thing."

Will looked at her. "Exactly. Call me stupid, but who in their right mind would be able to sleep through all that yelling?"

Elizabeth smacked herself on the forehead as she rushed out of the kitchen. "Where did Jack go?"

"I'm right here, love. Miss me?"

Will grinned widely at the sight that greeted their eyes. 

Jack leaned against the far wall, a squirming pink bundle in his arms. Ana stood in the shadows, a soft smile on her face as she watched her captain interact with the tiny object. Will grinned as he looked on at his friend as Elizabeth gripped her husband's arm tightly.

Jack moved to the couch and sat down, his face aglow. He finally glanced up at the couple before him. "When did this happen?"

Elizabeth moved to sit beside him. "Two months ago, Jack."

The pirate captain deftly glanced at Will and gave him a wink. "I always knew ye weren't a eunuch."

A bright blush rose to Elizabeth's cheeks as she coughed nervously at the statement. "Well this surely proves that he is not," she replied as she leaned over and stroked the cheek of her daughter that was safely tucked away in Jack's arms.

Jack tickled the baby girl under her chin rewarding him with a small giggle. "Ana, look at this! She's smilin' at me!"

The dark skinned woman offered her captain a warm smile as she sank to the floor, her arms hugging her knees close. Ana dipped her head forward, her mind churning with numerous thoughts as to why Jack was asked to come back here. Obviously, Norrington hadn't been behind the whole shebang after all, which left Ana clearly confused. Turning her chin up, she caught the laughter from the other occupants in the room, Jack and the small child being the center of attention.

Ana took a moment to watch Jack, his demeanor being one she didn't see often. He may be one of the fiercest pirates this side of the Caribbean, but underneath all that hair and wit, Captain Jack Sparrow was just a big softie. This was a side of Jack Ana hadn't known existed, but now that she saw it with her own eyes, her hearted ached in every aspect. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Ana teetered back to the reason they were here.

Raising her head a bit she asked, "May I ask exactly why Jack was invited back to Port Royal knowing that he's a wanted man?"

Elizabeth slid her gaze to the woman as Will spoke up, "Well, we could tell you. But then we'd have to dispose of you afterward."

Ana made a face at his answer. "I really see that one happening, Turner."

From his spot on the couch Jack chuckled, "Careful lad. Ana is deadly with her words and that stare of hers."

"But not a sword?" Will asked bemused.

The pirate captain flicked a wrist casually. "Oh no, that too," he paused for a moment, his face thoughtful. "Lass is better with a blade than I am, if that tells ye anythin'."

Will gawked at him as he switched his gaze between Jack and his first mate. "Huhn, never would have suspected that."

Ana rose to her feet. "That's the whole point of it, Will. Catch them off guard. Now, will you please answer my first question," she repeated as she plopped down beside Jack, her gaze cold.

"We didn't state what the invitation was for. We were sure Jack would think us silly and refuse to come," Elizabeth started. A small smile spread across her face as she announced, "Norrington is getting married and amazingly, Jack, you were on his 'people to invite' list."

"He what?" Jack asked loudly, slightly upsetting the baby in his arms. Elizabeth reached over and took the crying infant from Jack and headed for the kitchen leaving her husband to explain the rest.

"Norrington's got himself a girl, eh?" Jack drawled. "That's interesting."

"I agree with you there, Jack," Will joined in as he finished explaining the reason of the invitation. 

Jack leaned back and studied his nails. "So months after, the whole Flood thing, Norrington found himself a girl abroad. That's splendid. Always thought the man needed a new hobby other than chasing pirates. When's he set to do the deed?"

"Tomorrow at noon," Will answered evenly.

"Tomorrow?" Ana echoed. "He only just met this girl!"

Will nodded. "Yes, we know. But he is adamant that he is in love with her and her with him. What can we say to change a commodore's mind once it's made up?"

"Absolutely nothin'," Jack quipped. 

Leaning forward a bit Will pressed his hands together. "So Jack, will you or will you not do him this honor and attend?"

The pirate captain cut his gaze to the woman beside him who stared back at him intently. "Don't look at me," Ana stated. "I'll stand by whatever choice you make, Jack. But one thing, remember all that he did for you."

"And I shall," Jack chortled. "Alright, Will me lad. We'll be glad to accompany ye to this glorious gala."

"We?" Ana echoed.

"Aye, we. As in you an' I," Jack said with a wink. "What? Ye didn't think I'd attend all by me onesies, now did ye?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "Not at all, captain."

"Good," Will exclaimed. "I'll let Norrington now in the morning that you two will be there."

Jack shook his hand. "We have an accord. Now, where'd Elizabeth get off to?"

---

Ana sat at the table staring out the window as Jack and the Turner's played catch up with the past year of their lives. The sun was beginning to sink into the horizon and Ana knew it would be time for her and her captain to take their leave. She had tried to get Jack to agree to their departure hours ago, but Elizabeth had insisted that they stay for dinner. So they had. And Ana didn't complain none. The meal was, compared to the rations they had onboard the _Pearl_, a feast.

She could pick up bits and pieces of the conversation going on at the table, such as that the baby's name was LeeAnn. An odd but unique name for a girl, Ana thought. She also distinguished that Governor Swann was stepping down from his position, his age slowly consuming him, but she mostly just filtered the voices out.

Ana finally sat up and stared at Jack an urgent look upon her face. "What is it, Ana?"

"Jack, its getting late. You told the crew we'd be back by nightfall," Ana stated as she motioned for the window behind her.

"So we did," Jack said as he stretched his arms and stood up.

"Jack, why don't you just stay here for the night," Will suggested.

Elizabeth agreed without hesitation. "Yes, you're welcome to. We have an extra room. And it would be much easier for you to just stay here instead of having to go back and forth from your ship."

Jack turned his attention to Ana who sat there silently. She studied his face before nodding her approval. "I'll let the crew know then," Ana said as she stood up.

"We meant you too, Ana," Elizabeth said looking up from feeding the small girl in her arms. 

"That's very kind of you really, but I-" Ana trailed off as she caught Jack's gaze. "I think I will kindly accept your offer, Elizabeth. Thank you."

Elizabeth looked between the two pirates curious of the stare Jack had given Ana, curious as to exactly what was going on between them. "Why don't ye stay here Ana and visit. I'll go tell Gibbs and the others of our plans and then return for the night."

"Or I can just come with you," Ana pointed out as she followed him out the door.

Jack stopped her. "Or ye can just stay here. I won't be long."

"Jack, just let me come along."

"Why can't ye just stay here?"

Ana fidgeted and wrung her hands. "Ana, stop it," Jack instructed as he took her hands in his. "What's got ye so high strung this evenin'?"

"Jack, I know that it was Norrington's idea to invite you, but Port Royal is a big town and dangers still lurk about. Yeah sure, the biggest threat asked you here, but that doesn't change that there aren't others out there who could be after you."

"So that's why you've been so distant," Jack assured himself more than just proclaiming it. "Ana, listen, ye haven't anythin' to worry about. I'll be back shortly. Just a quick trip to the _Pearl _and back, I won't be long, I promise," he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Ana leaned into him, her arms clutching his shirt tightly. "You better."

"When have I not ever kept a promise to ye?" Jack asked incredulously. He quickly realized his mistake and clamped a hand over Ana's mouth as it opened. "Don't answer that."

He removed his hand and Ana didn't skip a beat. "What about the time you prom-" she was cut off as Jack closed his lips around hers, his arms holding her tight. When he finally moved away, he felt Ana tickle his skin as she spoke softly.

"You may conquer with a sword, Jack Sparrow, but you will always be conquered by a kiss."

Jack rested his forehead to hers, a smile playing on his tanned face. "And a damned lucky man I am too."

"Well I would certainly hope so," Ana chuckled as she kissed his cheek and sent him on his way.

---

Elizabeth and Ana both occupied the kitchen, the women being alone for the first time that evening with Jack having returned to the _Pearl _and Will having gone to the forge to finish Norrington's wedding gift.

"So tell me, Ana, what's it like to be with Jack?" 

Anamaria turned from her task, which at the moment was unceremoniously standing at the sink washing the few dishes Elizabeth hadn't done, and gazed at the woman sitting at the table. She wrinkled her nose at the question, unsure of how she should answer it. 

"Well, I suppose it isn't any different than you being with Will."

Elizabeth laughed. "You mean to tell me that Jack Sparrow is a man of few words and who agrees to everything you say without argument?"

Ana tossed a damp dishtowel over the drying dishes as she took a seat beside Elizabeth. "Oh, no then I guess it's not the same," she answered, a hint of mirth in her voice. "It's different, you know. Jack's different, so everything he does is the same. He can be one of the most stubborn, egotistical males, yet," she paused and looked over at the young woman next to her, her hands gently reaching out to hold the tiny baby for the first time. "Yet at times, he is the kindest, most caring and supportive man I've ever known."

The dark skinned woman traced a finger down the child's cheek, her lips parting to form a motherly smile as she continued, "Jack is Jack, and nothing is going to change that."

Elizabeth sighed. "I know what you mean. But do you ever think of what could be for you two?"

Ana cradled the small girl to her breast, her smile cascading into a frown. "I don't know. I don't even think Jack has a single bone of commitment in his body to be honest. It's so hard to tell with him. One minute, I think part of him truly cares, maybe even loves me. Another minute, I can't help but wonder if I'm only there for his personal gain and enjoyment."

"And what do you feel?" Elizabeth whispered the question out of curiosity. She didn't think Ana would respond with it being such a personal question. But she did, and how she answered shocked Elizabeth.

"I feel that everyday, is our day. I feel that everyday, will be _the _day, and I feel that everyday, will be our last."

Elizabeth hugged Ana reassuringly, careful to not disturb the child in the pirate woman's arms as she said, "Then make everyday, your day, Ana. Live it for you. Jack will be there, you'll see."

Ana gave Elizabeth a smile of thanks as they sat there, the friendship between them steadily growing stronger. 

---

The sound of an opening door alerted the two women that one of the guys had returned and both were relieved when they saw that Jack and Will had each come back, the two talking of swords, ships and adventure.

Will stooped to kiss his wife as he passed by and nodded to Ana in greeting. She gave a slight dip of her head and turned to look at Jack who was watching her with amusement. He stood against the wall, his arms crossed and his hat gripped loosely in his hand. His dark eyes held her gaze for a moment then darted across the room at the two lovebirds who sat at one end of the table. 

He finally pushed himself from the wall and easily took a seat next to Ana as his eyes traveled downward to the bundle in her arms. He gently caressed the girl's tiny hand in his, his thumb smoothly rubbing the smaller fingers. For a split second, Captain Jack Sparrow scourge of the seven seas, disappeared leaving only hints of the man he truly was. 

Ana gazed at him from over her shoulder, his softer side once again coming into play. The pirate captain suddenly sat back and rose to his feet. "Well, ladies and lad, it's been a pleasurable evenin' but I think its time for me to retire."

There was a trace of fatigue on his features, and Ana could see that he hadn't been sleeping well at all in the past few nights. 

Elizabeth stood and smoothed out her skirts. "It is getting rather late, isn't it." She looked back and forth at Jack and Ana before saying, "I'm afraid we only have one guest room. We turned one of the upstairs rooms into a study and added on once the baby was borne."

"I'll sleep on the couch," Ana offered to the slight disappointment of her captain. 

"I'm not sure if you'd want to do that," Will spoke up. "LeeAnn's room is downstairs, with ours. And at this age, she is up all hours of the night. You might find yourself up right along with her if you sleep down here."

Ana sighed and finally gave in as she followed Jack upstairs to their room. There was a slight discomforting silence between them as she quietly closed the door behind her. Changing into a nightdress borrowed from Elizabeth, Ana rested in a chair beside the window, her knees pressed against her chest as she watched the moon. Jack had long since shed his shirt and crawled into the bed, his back to her. Tracing the many scars on his back, Ana watched him sleep peacefully, her mind in turmoil.

She turned her gaze back to the window, where the pane glistened from the reflection of the moon. Ana held her hand up catching the light of the moon streaming between her fingers as she studied her nails. She carefully scrutinized each nail, each knuckle and each finger, her eyes making mental notes of the fading youth evident in her hands. 

"Can't sleep?"

Startled, Ana dropped her legs to the floor as she stared at Jack. He was propped up on one elbow, the sheet draped around his waist. Even in the darkness, Ana could make out the deep tan he held on his skin as his eyes twinkled in curiosity at her.

"Not really."

Jack reached over and turned the other side of the bed down, the gesture almost inviting. Ana tilted her head in response and sat where she was. She had seriously been considering sleeping on the floor, but she had done that enough before to last her until she was an old, decrepit woman. After several moments of confusion, Ana slid from the chair and noiselessly padded across the room to the bed.

"I'm not goin' to bite, Ana," Jack stated as he leaned back.

"And I'm not afraid that you're going to either, you scallywag," Ana retorted as she sat down, her knees drawn to her chest. 

"Are ye gonna tell me what's eatin' ye now?" Jack asked placing a hand on her ankle. 

Ana frowned. "And don't go tellin' me its nothin' 'cause if it were just nothin' ye wouldn't be this quiet," Jack interrupted before she could say anything.

"I just miss them, Jack," Ana whispered hugging her legs to her chest tightly. "I guess I never knew just how much I missed them until they were gone. I see Will and Elizabeth with their child and I can't help but wonder, what it would be like if my parents were still alive to this day." She reached up and wiped something from her face as she stared into the darkness.

Jack stuck his hand out and squeezed her arm gently pulling her to him. Ana didn't refuse as she lay down beside him, her head resting on his chest as his fingers stroked her hair. For a moment, Ana was content to be in his arms and to be held because deep down she knew, this was probably the closest she was going to get to having him.

---

****

A/N: Not much to say, but much to write so I leave you with this one last thought. Has anyone seen my finger? It dropped off somewhere around the middle of this chapter, and I can't find it. I don't think I'll be able to continue this story without that finger! -_-

-J


	10. With This Ring

Disclaimer: Don't own it, won't ever own, haven't got a notion to either! 

Journey To The Past

****

By: J.L. Dexter  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence, language and sexual reference.   
**Summary:** Jack's decided to take a break from raiding for a while, but the port he's docking in hold's more story than expected as Anamaria's past catches up with her and Jack. A letter from Port Royal arrives requesting Jack's presence and find out who is taking that long walk down the aisle.

---

The sun streamed through the windows landing on Jack's face, the brightness making the pirate captain fidget. The sunlight sure could be a bother to a sleeping pirate, and Jack was definitely trying not to wake up. And it didn't help matters any that there was a slight tickling breeze blowing right in his ear. Jack idly swatted at the _annoying buzzing breeze blowing thingy _as he shifted to his side to get comfortable.

There was a slight chuckle at the pirate captain as Ana, ever the shrewd one, was leaning on one elbow, her lips pursed together as she gently blew at Jack's ear. She'd been trying to inconspicuously wake him for quite some time now, but her efforts were steadily becoming fruitless. 

Rolling her eyes, she once more blew at his ear, this time earning a yawn in response as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes slid over to her as a smile spread across her face, her head shaking innocently. 

"So you're the breeze blowing culprit," Jack said groggily, the sunlight playing across his features.

Ana looked shocked at the accusation. Finally she shrugged and said teasingly, "Well you had to wake up sometime."

Jack rolled over, his arm resting beside Ana's head as he gently pinned her underneath him, a small chuckle breaking the silence. He traced the structure of her jaw to her neck, across the curves of her shoulders down to her collarbone. "Ye know it's bad luck for wakin' a man when he's sleepin'," he told her. "For that, I just might have to make ye walk the plank or somethin'."

Ana pushed his hand away casually. "Aye, but you won't."

Jack grinned at her as he tilted his head, his face inches from hers. "Then I'll make ye darn my socks."

The dark skinned woman rolled her eyes as she pulled his face closer, capturing his lips. "Stop teasing," she told him in between kisses, her fingers fiddling with the trinkets and beads in his hair. 

The pirate captain smirked and leaned forward, his hand traveling the length of Ana's waist. He felt her tense under his body and touch, but she held her tongue as she stared at him, a masked expression in her eyes. 

"Ana."

"Jack, I-" she was cut off as a sharp knock sounded on the door before it swung open, the pause between the two giving Ana enough time to roll from under her captain as Jack flopped to the bed in aggravation. 

Will stood at the door, a look of panic on his face. "What are you two doing? It's almost noon! We have less than three hours to get ready and be there!"

Ana cocked her head. "Settle down, Turner. It won't take us three hours."

The young blacksmith ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "You no. But him," he pointed at Jack, who at this time, had righted himself and was sitting up watching the younger man. "It's a different story all together. He has to… to wash for one."

"Wash?" Jack echoed.

"And we have to find him something suitable to wear, comb his hair, clean under his nails."

From the hall Ana heard Elizabeth call out, "Have him brush his teeth!"

Jack, arms crossed huffed, "There is nothin' wrong with my teeth!"

Ana couldn't contain her laughter anymore. 

The pirate captain flung a pillow at her that was easily dodged as Ana tossed it back. "Oh quiet," Jack scowled. "Don't forget, ye have to do all that too."

Ana flicked her hair over her shoulder as she walked past Will. With a pitiful glance at Jack she reminded him, "You forget, Jack. I was borne into this kind of treatment. You weren't." And with that, she disappeared leaving Will alone to drag Jack out of bed and into the tub.

---

Elizabeth paced the hall, her small daughter in her arms. 

"Calm down, Elizabeth. I'm sure they're both ready," Ana said from her spot in a nearby chair.

The noble woman stopped and stared at the female pirate who sat completely calm and relaxed with a book in her hands. Ana's eyes returned to the book as the two sat waiting for Will and Jack. They didn't have to wait long as they heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. 

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief as Will relieved his wife of carrying LeeAnn. "Where's Jack?"

"Right here."

Ana and Elizabeth both looked up at the same time to see Jack emerge from the shadows, cleaned, groomed and well dressed. His face was clean and lacked the exquisite beard that once lined his well-toned chin, the tuft of dark hair having been trimmed. The beads that once adorned his black hair were absent, his dark locks straight and combed. 

Elizabeth offered him a smile of approval as Ana emitted a low whistle as she circled her captain. Running a hand over his shoulder to smooth out some wrinkles she said, "Spiffy."

Jack frowned a bit but thanked them all the same. He captured Ana's hand in his and pulled her close. "Tell me, what you honestly think. I can handle the dejection."

Ana chuckled, her hand gripping Jack's. "Very handsome," she breathed placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"We must be on our way or else we'll be late," Elizabeth said, rushing around making sure things were in order before their departure.

Will took her arm and led her to the door. "Come on, darling. Everything will be fine," he assured as he ushered his wife out the door.

Ana turned to follow the crinoline under her dress swishing with the movement. Jack tilted his head as he watched her, his eyes taking in her beauty. She was indeed beautiful, stunning dress or not. Though, Jack had to admit- the dress did help. 

The dark green fabric contrasted well with her complexion, her skin tone slightly standing out, but not so much that she looked out of place. The well fitting dress accentuated her every curve down to her waist where the skirt billowed out hiding her slender legs. Tendrils of her long dark hair hung loosely down her back, covering some of her exposed shoulders where the dress cut off.

Between the dress and the hair, Jack had to admit Anamaria was unmistakably beautiful.

"Why are you dragging ass?"

Jack snapped out of his reverie to see Ana staring at him, her arms crossed. "Don't just stand there, Jack," she laughed. "Get a move on or else we're going to be late," she mimicked Elizabeth's high-pitched tone.

The pirate captain chortled before taking her arm and climbing into the awaiting carriage that would soon bring them face to face, with none other than Commodore Norrington.

---

"Announcement, sir."

Jack spun around, his hands waving wildly. "Announcement? Oh no thank ye my good man. I think that's the priest's job to make the announcement. I'm just here for the wedding," he implied. "And the rum."

Ana elbowed Jack before apologizing to the man at the entrance of the large chapel before taking a piece of folded parchment from him. Handing it to Jack she said, "This is an announcement, Jack. It tells of the events and the order they'll happen in."

The pirate captain silently mouthed, "Oh," before moving through the blatant crowd trying to keep up with Ana. Who was trying to keep up with Elizabeth who was desperately trying to keep up with Will, only, she was having a hard time due to having a fidgeting baby in her arms.

Jack finally caught up to Ana and to ensure he'd not get lost again, slipped his arm through hers as they meandered through the entourage of noblemen and women. _And_, Jack cringed, _the bloody rambunctious kids._

They eventually found Will who was talking to a taller gentleman, elaborately dressed and Jack soon found himself joining in on the conversation as Elizabeth whisked Ana away to God only knew where. The older noble whom Will was talking to gestured behind Will and said, "Oh look, there is the Commodore now."

Jack's head spun around and sure enough, there was Norrington, in all his egotistical glory, strutting straight for them. Will greeted him with a kind handshake, as did the older man before Norrington turned to Jack and nodded. It wasn't long that the Commodore, the blacksmith and the pirate captain were alone and Norrington could properly greet Jack without rousing any suspicion. 

"Well, well, Captain Sparrow. Fancy meeting you here," Norrington said, his hand firmly gripping Jack's.

"Likewise, mate."

Norrington straightened his hat. "So, pray tell, what have you been up to these days, Sparrow?"

Jack grinned and made an elaborate gesture with his hand. "Oh ye know, mate, the usual. Pillaging, raiding and otherwise pilfering my measly black guts out."

Will chuckled at the answer as a smile appeared on Norrington's face. "As it were," the Commodore added slyly.

"Quite so, quite so," Jack answered in kind. He opened his mouth to say something else when a hand tapped him on the back, a voice to go along with it.

Ana stepped beside him, the Turner's daughter snugly in her arms as she exclaimed, "Jack, you have to see thi-" she suddenly trailed off as her eyes fell upon the Commodore.

"A-Anamaria." Norrington stuttered his voice low.

Ana held his gaze and gave him an awkward curtsy. "Commodore Norrington. So, wonderful to see you again," she greeted, quickly adverting her gaze. 

Jack looked between the two and sensing Ana's discomfort, spoke up, "Oh, forgive us, Commodore, but I do believe I see Elizabeth waving to us. It was a pleasure, for sure."

Norrington stepped aside as Jack led Ana away and back into the mingling crowd. "What was that all about?" he finally asked once they had successfully avoided prying ears.

Ana shifted her weight to better position the child in her arms. "Oh, nothing, really," she lied looking up at Jack. The look on his face made Ana roll her eyes as she answered, "Oh fine. Its just, back when I was here, under his care, Norrington sort of, well, you know," she stumbled over her words, her head bobbing with her uncertainty.

"He what?" Jack asked, starting to grow worried and frustrated.

The woman shrugged. "He sort of, developed a type of crush on me, is all."

She glanced over at Jack, her lips twisting into a grin at the expression on his face. "Oh come on, it isn't like anything happened. I have my pride, you know. And falling for the Commodore, is definitely not on my 'wish to do in this lifetime' list." Reaching up, she ran a finger over his cheek, trying to get some kind of response out of him.

Jack took her hand, his callused fingers wrapping around hers. "Thank you."

"For what, Jack?"

"For stickin' with me, by me. All those times that ye could have walked away, ye didn't. Ye stayed, and for that, I thank ye," he confessed. Holding her close he whispered, "I don't deserve ye, Ana."

Ana smiled, her hand picking at his hair. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that."

"Ye can be the judge, so long as I'm the captain."

"Aye, aye, captain."

Jack leaned back and ran a hand smoothly over LeeAnn's slightly baldhead. "She's lovely, isn't she?" Ana questioned.

"Never a lovelier girl, that's for sure."

Ana spotted Will out of the corner of her eye and waved him over. The young blacksmith picked his way to the couple and motioned behind him. "They're starting. We have to take our seats now," he announced as he took his daughter.

Jack took Ana's arm and began to lead her the opposite direction. "We'll sit in the back, where they aren't so many eyes to recognize us," he explained as Will nodded and waved goodbye.

"By the way, Jack, did you happen to catch the bride's name?" Ana asked as she took her seat.

"No love, I'm afraid I didn't. Is it that important?"

Ana shoved the wedding announcement in Jack's face and pointed to a name scrawled on the inside. "Does this name look familiar?"

Jack squinted to read it before exclaiming, "Well fancy that! If it ain't old Governor Garrison's brat."

Sure enough, as the procession started and the bride walked to the alter, a smile plastered on her face, Jack saw that it was indeed Garrison's younger daughter, Laurel. She hadn't changed much since Jack had met her, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be the one in Norrington's shoes once he said 'I do.'

Chuckling, Jack read over the announcement, occasionally nodding, pointing to something or humming. Ana glanced over to see what he was up to, but was unable to read the expression on his face as he fidgeted in his seat nervously. Leaning into him, she took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before turning her attention back to the front where the Commodore and his soon to be new bride stood.

__

Come on Jack, it's now or never. Don't chicken out now, you mangy seadog. Jack argued with himself as he concentrated on the couple at the altar. He heard the priest saying something about vows and tilted his head curiously. _Is this it? _He wondered as he saw a young boy hand Norrington's bride something. Unable to see exactly what was going on, he heard two sets of voices echoing off the walls as Laurel eventually said, after what seemed to be to Jack a bloody long time, I do. 

He noticed the same boy hand something to Norrington who was expected to do the same as his bride and Jack frowned. Despite what people thought about weddings being a joyful and exciting event, they were extremely boring. Jack finally gave himself the mental kick he needed as he sat up straight to listen to the priest intently as he told Norrington to place a ring on his bride's hand and to repeat after him.

Jack leaned over ever so slightly and wrapped an arm around Ana's shoulders. "Ana."

"Hmm." 

"Can I ask ye somethin'?" he whispered.

Ana looked at him. "I suppose so."

He leaned forward, his voice low as he whispered something in her ear, one of her hands gripping his arm tightly. Her nails dug into his skin, but Jack didn't notice as tears slowly formed in Ana's eyes.

For a moment, her world fell down around her, the voices of the priest and Norrington drowned out over Jack's words. The tears blurred her vision as she grasped his arm, his hand gripping hers. 

Ana felt an added weight on her left hand as Jack pulled back and stared at her, his hand reaching up to wipe her tears away. In the background, he heard the priest say, _"You may kiss your bride."_

And Jack did just that.

---

****

A/N: That's it- that's the end. This story is officially over! I'm evil, I know. I might throw an Epilogue up here, just incase you are a bit confused about what just happened. If you figured it out, kudos and orange flavored rum for you. If not, then read on.

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this more than I did writing it. It seems to practically go no where, but it was deemed necessary to build my plot up, and hence, be able to write this final chapter! 

Kudos and _banana _flavored rum to all my reviewers- you guys are great! Thanks!

-J


	11. What Became of Us

****

Disclaimer: Owned by who ever, however, that someone is not me.

****

Journey To The Past- _Epilogue_.

This particular chapter has a tad bit of a higher rating, due to, well, you'll see why.

****

A/N: _First off, I want to say this is an Epilogue. Nothing more nothing less. And it's mild, very mild. For better viewing/reading, go to the Author's Notes at the bottom. Thank you._

---

Anamaria sat frozen, chills running down her spine as she stared at the man before her. He held her hand gently, supportively, lovingly. There was a soft glow coming from his face as he held her gaze, his eyes reflective pools of sincerity. Had she heard him correctly? Or was she just imagining the words he whispered softly to her. She felt an added weight upon her hand and shifted her glance downward to stare at it in surprise.

She lost sense of everything. Her body was numb, her eyes welled with tears and all she could hear were Jack's words echoing in her ears. She felt herself nod, a smile appearing on Jack's face as he scooted closer. Through the haze, she heard some where in the background the priest say, _"You may kiss your bride."_

And Jack did just that.

Ana was caught unaware as Jack captured her lips, the kiss fierce but passionate. She relaxed in his grip as her fingers entwined with his, her actions bringing their hands to rest on Jack's chest above his heart. Ana pulled away first, her forehead still resting against his as she whispered, her words brushing Jack's lips. 

"Do you mean it?"

Without hesitation Jack answered, "Yes." His usual slur was absent as he spoke, his words forming properly. 

Ana dropped his hand as she reached up behind her neck, her fingers fumbling with the clasp of her necklace. Jack watched with odd curiosity as the chain went slack and Ana slid something from it before clasping the necklace together once again. She held up a large silver band for Jack to see.

"It belonged to my father," she whispered. "I don't think he'd mind."

She slid the band over one of Jack's fingers as she drew his face to hers, the tips of their noses slightly touching. She spoke in a low voice in hopes of trying not to draw attention as she said, repeating the same words Jack had moments before whispered to her, "I, Anamaria, take thee Jack to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." 

Ana realized she had been holding her breath and slowly exhaled, her hands slightly shaking as she sat there, Jack's arms securely around her. 

--- 

The reception afterward was a grand event, and Jack soon lost himself to the crowd and the abundant bounty there was to offer. He was however, deeply disappointed when he found no rum on the beverage table, but instead found plenty of champagne, wine and brandy. Selecting two glasses of the finest champagne, Jack looked around to find his bonny lass. 

A smile spread over his face as a new word formed on his lips. _My… wife. _Jack tilted his head, the word, he had to admit had a very nice ring to it. Skimming the numerous faces, he finally found her, sitting alone at a table in a corner. 

Ana sat admiring the small silver band that now occupied her left hand, her mind jumbled with mixed thoughts and emotions. _It had really happened, _she kept telling herself, trying every way possible to assure that she wasn't dreaming. An odd feeling washed over her, a feeling that had been embedded in the pit of her stomach since the wedding. 

She felt an awkward pulling sensation in her gut and brought her head up like she felt compelled to do. The smallest hint of a smile made itself known on her face as she saw Jack sauntering through the crowd in her direction. He finally reached her side, a contemptuous scowl upon his face at the nobles milling around blocking his path. 

The pirate captain set the flutes down with a bow as he announced, "Your drink, m'lady." 

"Have you seen Will or Elizabeth?" Ana asked taking a sip of her champagne. 

Jack raised an eyebrow at the question and leaned back in his chair, tipping his glass back as he drained it. "Nope, but I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

Ana rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers on the table as she looked around the large room searching for the Turner's. It had been a while since she'd seen them, or Norrington and his new bride for that matter. She had hoped to congratulate the Commodore, but had not seen him since his departure at the chapel.

Her fingers suddenly stopped moving as Jack covered her hand with his own, the roughness of pirate hands sending a spark of longing through her. Her gaze was met by his- his dark brown eyes reflecting what she felt inside.

"What say we get out of here, savvy?"

Ana wrinkled her nose. "But what of-"

"Oh, they'll be just dandy on their own," Jack cut her off with confidence.

Nodding, Ana stood up as Jack linked his arm through hers and led her from the bustling gala. The sun was low in the sky, but still hours from setting as they walked the streets, Jack leading and Ana in tow.

"Aren't we going back to Will and Elizabeth's?" Ana asked curiously as she noticed Jack taking a different route that lead away from the Turner's household.

Jack grinned at her. "Nay, Ana. We're goin' somewhere else."

"Like where?"

The pirate captain shook his head in mock refusal. "You'll just have to wait an' see, savvy?"

Ana's brow puckered in confusion. "Savvy."

As they eventually left all the hubbub of the wedding reception, Ana could see the shore come into view, the crystal waters of the Caribbean shimmering in the afternoon sun. Jack turned off the main path and led his follower through a small grove of trees that ended in a clearing sheltered in a cove. Just off shore, rested the _Pearl, _a magnificent sight in the brilliance of the sunlight as the black sails fluttered in the cooling breeze.

"We're going to the _Pearl_?" Ana asked incredulously as she walked down to the water.

Jack pointed up where the canopy of several trees offered shade over his head. "Just wait," he told her, the grin still on his face. "Listen."

Ana scrunched her face up as she tilted her head listening, waiting. "I don't hear anything, Jack," she told him annoyingly. Almost after the words left her mouth, she heard a shrill call sound from the trees above her. The cry was loud and lonesome as it echoed off the cliffs.

"A whippoorwill?" 

Jack nodded. "Odd I know. Considerin' their natural habitat and all. I heard him last night when I came to see Gibbs. Most lonesome sound in all of nature," he said as he sidled beside her, an arm wrapping around her shoulders protectively. "They're playin' for ye, Ana."

Ana glanced at Jack and leaned into him, her hand gripping his shirt. "Don't you mean us?"

The pirate captain nodded with a content smile on his face. "Aye, for us. Come on," he took her hand and led her down to where the surf met the sand. Ana stopped and took her shoes off, the feeling of dampened sand under her toes bringing back memories.

Jack helped her into the longboat they had hidden in the brush and rowed them out to meet the _Pearl _as she floated aimlessly in the small cove. 

"Where are the crew?" Ana inquired as she walked across the deck of the ship.

"Oh, betcha never guess that while Port Royal is a quiet, civilized place, that it would actually have a tavern on the outskirts of town," Jack said nonchalantly as he stepped up to the helm. "So with the permission of the Commodore, I let the crew have a night off for themselves. Provided, that they don't get into trouble." _Yeah right._

"I see," Ana whispered slyly as she ran her fingers across Jack's back, her hands stopping on his shoulders as she pulled the stiff suit jacket from its position. Tossing it aside, she added, "Meaning, we're alone. You are quite the furtive one, aren't you?"

Jack turned in her arms, his face unreadable. "Ana," he didn't get any further as his need drove him, his need for her. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her fervently.

Ana wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slid downward tentatively, his fingers bunching in the fabric of her skirt. She pulled away slightly and took one of his hands as she backed up across the deck. 

Jack cocked his head to one side at her actions as he asked, "What are ye doin'?"

The only answer he got was a sultry filled chuckle as Ana stopped, her path being blocked by a door. She pulled his head down to hers, her kiss deepening at his touch. Ana reached behind her, her hand pushing on the door allowing it to swing open. She took a step back only to halt unsuspectingly. Jack stood firmly in place unwilling to let her guide him any longer. 

"Jack?" Ana gave him a slight tug of the arm trying to get his attention.

He glanced over at her and smiled. Gone was his usual grin or smirk, replaced with a genuine smile as he shifted his weight. Leaning ever so gracefully in Ana's direction, he scooped her up into his arms and stepped over the thresh-hold of his cabin, his foot closing the door behind him.

---

"Have you seen Jack or Ana lately?" Elizabeth asked her husband as they were readying themselves to leave.

Will looked up from feeding his daughter to stare at his wife, a knowing grin upon his face. "I saw them leave hours ago. Guess they got tired of sitting around in a room filled with upstarts."

Elizabeth frowned. "Do you think they went back to the house?"

"There is no telling with those two. There's no need to worry. I'm sure they're fine," Will assured.

"I sure hope you're right, Will. Who knows what kind of trouble they could get into!"

---

Ana rapidly blinked the sleep from her eyes as she awoke. The beginning signs of sunset were evident as the luminous shades of red, orange and pink cascaded through the open window of Jack's cabin covering the two figures in the bed. A yawn escaped the female pirate as she forced herself awake, dreading having to get up. 

Her legs were entwined with Jack's, his arms around her as she rested comfortably in his grasp, her head using his bare chest as a pillow. Images of them together swept through Ana's mind as she reminded herself that she was now, legally his. Anamaria may never let herself be owned or consider that she _belonged _to any man, but her heart belonged to Jack.

She winced in pain as she pushed herself up on one elbow, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. Jack lay peacefully beside her, his arms securely wrapped around her waist. Every muscle in her body screamed out as she moved slowly trying to sit up. Through the aches, Ana remembered the events that had taken place in the cabin only hours before. 

It wasn't how she thought it would be, but then again, it never was how anyone thought it would be. Just another lesson in life, she guessed. There was so much more in their actions than just lust or pure need. There was desire and passion, longing and fervor. _And pain, _Ana quickly remembered. Pain as she had never before experienced. Pain warranted from being untouched, pain she didn't want to deal with any time soon.

But she was at least thankful that Jack had been patient and gentle. He hadn't encouraged her to the point where she felt guilty for not giving of herself or that she was forced to do so, but he hadn't talked her out of it either, thus not making her feel weak, petty or cowardly. It was an experience in itself, but it was totally unexpected. Jack never left her thoughts as he whispered to her, kissed away her tears and held her.

In reality, Ana could have cared less about anything going on around them- all she wanted was Jack, wanted to be with him, in both body and soul. And she had.

Ana moved ever so slightly until she hovered above Jack, her arms on each side of him as she kissed him squarely on the lips bringing him from his slumber. The pirate captain's eyes fluttered open taking in the beautiful sight, his arms tightening around her as he deepened the kiss he was locked in.

The two finally broke apart, much to the disappointment of both as Ana slid from the bed and gathered her things. "Where are ye goin'?"

Ana paused in her task as she looked up at Jack who was intently watching her from the bed. "Getting this stuff together to take back to Will and Elizabeth's. Do you see how late it is?"  


Jack looked out the window and nodded. "I suppose you're right," he agreed as he sat up. Ana grinned at his statement to which he added, "For once."

The pirate captain jolted back in a daze from the pillow Ana had flung at him. "I don't think I deserved that," he pouted as he found his clothes.

"Ohh, shut up!" 

---

Elizabeth stared from one pirate to the other, the scrutiny and questions written all over her face. Ana fidgeted under her stare as she handed the dress back to its owner as Jack did the same with the suit. The pirate captain spent a few more fleeting moments with the Turner's daughter before handing her back to Elizabeth as they said their good-byes.

Elizabeth Turner stared at the door the pirates had left through, the curiosity evident in her expression. "That was odd," she commented, chewing on her lower lip.

"What was?" Will glanced up from his book.

"Ana was wearing a ring," Elizabeth stated as she sat down.

The young blacksmith gazed at his wife perplexed. "Ok, and this causes you worry how?"

Elizabeth made a face. "She wasn't wearing one earlier."

"Well maybe she had taken it off or perhaps she was and you just didn't see it."

"No, no. She wasn't wearing it."

Will sighed with exasperation. "Darling, does it really matter that Ana had on a ring or not?"

Elizabeth looked up from her task of playing with her daughter, a frown on her face. "Yes Will, it was a wedding band."

Will peered at her from over his book. "Interesting."

"What is?"

The blacksmith shrugged. "That she was wearing a wedding band. And she and Jack did disappear for a while there after the wedding."

Elizabeth blushed at her husband's comment. "What are you trying to say, Will Turner?"

Without looking up or skipping a beat Will said, "At least we know Jack isn't a eunuch."

---

****

A/N: (evil laughter) Ok, no more after this! This was it- the end, it's over! At least until my next story comes out, which should be soon. And yes, it is a continuation of this story and previous fics.

At the request of the dear Jackfan2 in wanting to know what Jack whispered to Ana, I added the common vows of the wedding. 

And as promised, here is the time line for which this story rests upon. The last time I checked it was accurate. If not, then… um, we'll figure something out.

---

Jack borne in 1642.

Ana borne in 1654 - Jack is 12.

7 years later (1661) Jack- becomes Captain of the Black Pearl at age 18. Ana is 7.

5 years later (1666) Battle at Bloody Bay between Harman and Flood. Jack (24) comes upon the village ransacked by Flood. Ana is 12.

2 years later (1668) Jack (26) is marooned by Barbossa. Ana is 14.

3 years later (1671) Port Maria is destroyed, Ana is 17. Jack is 29.

For 7 years Ana lives in Tortuga while Jack is rescued and does 'dis n 'dat.

In 1678 (10 years after Jack was marooned.) Ana (24) Jack is 36, meets up with Will and Elizabeth, fights Barbossa, wins his ship back. (This would be the year the movie took place.)

2 years later (1680) Ana is 26, Jack is 39, this is the year the story _Joy of the Hunt _takes place.

1 year later (1681) Ana is 27, Jack 39- they tie the knot! Yay! Oh and Will and Elizabeth have a daughter- 2months old.

And that is the precise time line, in my stories, of the two.

---

Also, since fanfiction.net is virginal, I had to make this a mild setting of the original story chapter. But you will be pleased to know, should you chose, you can find the mature rated screening/viewing of this chapter at adultfanfiction.net. Should you want to read what happens in between the space/time continuum of this chapter, you can find the link in my profile by clicking on my author name above. If not, them IM or email me, and I'll give you the link. Enjoy!

__

Special Note- A BIG Thank You to everyone who reviewed. I know my review thanks have tapered off a bit, but I still appreciate the time you all spent reading this stuff.

-J 


End file.
